1000 disculpas
by zadki
Summary: Serena es una chica normal, su novio Darien se va a EU, ella planea alcanzarlo en un año, y en ese año conoce a un engreído y casanova Seiya, que pasará, seguirá con sus planes, o cambiara de opinión?
1. Un mal día

Hola hola, aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia la cual espero que les agrade, es un UA, aunque también hay partes del anime.

Aclaración: los personajes de SM no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Un mal día

Aun no puedo creer que Darien se haya ido a Estados Unidos, pero no importa lo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario, él prometió regresar después de terminar sus estudios, además de llamarme y escribirme seguido.

Bueno creo que ya es hora de volver a casa, aun tengo que arreglar mis cosas para mañana la prepa, al fin tercer a o, ahora que lo pienso, es cuando tenemos que elegir una carrera y universidad, eso es!, este a o me esforzar y as podre obtener una beca para el extranjero y poder estar con Darien de nuevo. Se que no soy muy inteligente, pero si le pido ayuda a Amy se que me apoyará.

* * *

No puede ser nuevamente me quede dormida y se me hizo tarde para la escuela, y yo que quiero esforzarme para obtener una beca, si corro un poco más puede que aun llegue antes de que toquen la campana.

Vaya que mi condición física es mala, pero lo logre, llegue a tiempo, que un momento, porque hay tantos alumnos en la entrada, habr pasado algo? . Creo que puedo ver a las chicas, seguramente ellas saben lo que pasa, además la ocasión es perfecta, están distraídas y de espaldas, es la ocasiona perfecta para asustarlas jijiji.

 _\- Chicas que están haciendo!-_ , xD al parecer logre mi cometido ya que las tres dieron un brinco y voltearon a verme con cara de molestia jajajaja.

 _\- Serena, no hagas eso, casi se me sale el corazón,_ \- lo se, Mina es un poco exagerada.

- _Mina, es imposible que se salga el corazón, puede darte un infarto, pero no salirse._ \- Amy como siempre inteligente. - _Por cierto buenos días Serena_.-

 _\- Buenos días chicas-_

\- _Déjame adivinar Serena, nuevamente se te hizo tarde y tuviste que correr, no es así? - Lita regresandome a mi realidad._

 _\- Si tal vez, pero mejor díganme que es lo que hacen aquí afuera, no ya sonó la campana de entrada?-_

- _Hay Sere, tu siempre tan despistada, no te enteraste que hoy entrara un nuevo alumno, y no cualquier alumno, sino una famosa estrella del pop!-_

 _\- Un nuevo alumno, y estrella de pop, ahora veo porque todos están aquí, aunque me sorprende de ti Amy -_

 _\- Bueno pues es que a decir verdad su música me agrada, él y sus hermanos tienen un grupo -_

 _\- Pensé que solo sería uno el que ingresaría a la escuela -_

- _Y así es, ya que sus hermanos son mayores que él y ellos asisten a la universidad.-_

 _\- Vaya ya veo, tú siempre estas al tanto de cosas como estas Mina. -_

 _\- Así debería de ser para los estudios.-_

 _\- Lita no seas mala conmigo, shh shh ahí viene. -_

Y si, un carro muy elegante se acerca y se estaciona frente a la puerta donde todas incluidas mis amigas y yo nos hemos acercado, no se quien sea pero he de confesar que soy demasiado curiosa. Del auto baja un hombre, al parecer por sus ropas es el chófer, el cual se dirige a la puerta trasera y abre, para que baje su pasajero. Ah esta el famoso estudiante nuevo, he de confesar que es guapo, alto, tez morena, delgado, con una larga coleta negro azabache, y unos hermosos ojos color zafiro, los cuales me están viendo, un momento, me esta viendo a mi! °/°

Si, me esta viendo, que pena, no puedo evitar ruborizarme, al parecer él lo nota, porque sonríe y me guiña un ojo, y yo solo me sonrojo más, puedo ver como reprime una risa. Ja, que se ha creído ese tonto!, claro ha de ser un engreído como la mayoría de los famosos, sera mejor que entre a la escuela, no quiero seguir viéndolo y que se siga burlado de mi.

- _Tonto!_ \- Comienzo a caminar y volteo una última vez para ver como mis amigas siguen ah paradas, y como ese tonto sigue mirándome con su egocéntrica risa, sera mejor que me vaya.

Ya han pasado cinco minutos, y ni el maestro ni las chicas han entrado, vaya de haberlo sabido me hubiese podido dormir un poco más, o desayunado bien, bueno creo que aprovecharé y me comeré mi almuerzo, la verdad estoy muriendo de hambre, un momento, mi almuerzo, no puede ser, lo dejé en casa TT^TT.

 _\- Serena que te pasó, porque lloras?. -_

 _\- Lita, es... es que olvide mi almuerzo en casa TT^TT!-_

 _\- No te preocupes yo te comparto del mio, como siempre prepare demás.-_

 _\- En serio *-*, muchas gracias Lita, tú si eres una buena amiga.-_

 _\- Solo que tendrás que esperar al descanso para comer, porque el maestro ya venía para acá -_

Yo y mi mala suerte, enseguida veo a Mina y Amy junto con el resto del grupo entrar.

\- _Vaya que es guapo, en que grupo estará?, espero que en el nuestro *-*. -_

 _-Él es de nuestra edad, as que lo más seguro es que este en nuestro mismo grado, pero recuerda que hay 4 clases distintas, así que las posibilidades de que este en nuestro curso son una de cuatro.-_

 _\- Hay Amy, tú siempre tan realista, pero aun as no perder las esperanzas!-_

No se porque quieren que ese engreído este en nuestra clase, espero tener suerte y que le toque en otro salón, en el más lejano al nuestro preferiblemente. Al fin entra el maestro.

 _\- Buenos días jóvenes. -_

 _\- Buenos días profesor. -_

 _\- Como ya se habrán dado cuenta un nuevo alumno llego a la escuela_ ,- hay no por favor no, - _y estará en nuestro curso,_ \- nooooooo!, por qué, vaya que hoy no es mi día de suerte,- _así que espero se lleven bien con él y lo ayuden en lo necesario para que pueda adaptarse rápido en la escuela, pasa por favor.-_

Y ahí esta nuevamente él.

\- _Buenos días, mi nombre es Seiya Kou, espero poder llevarme bien con todos ustede_ s. -

Se presenta y parece inspeccionar a todos, hasta dar conmigo, hay no, porque tenia que sentarme hasta adelante, y ahí esta, de nuevo esa engreida sonrisa, creo que comienza a caerme mal.

 _\- Por favor, tome asiento._ -

O no, ahora que lo noto el único asiento vacío de la clase es detrás de mi, si definitivamente, hoy no es mi día.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, cualquier opinión es bienvenida n.n.

=^.^= Ari =^.^=


	2. Bombón?

Pues he aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, y recuerden, los personajes de SM son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Y ahí está él, caminando hacia el lugar detrás de mí, en ningún momento deja de verme ni quitar esa sonrisa tonta, bien solo lo ignorare, por suerte la ventana está a un costado, si definitivamente lo que hay afuera es más interesante.

\- _Bueno creo que me_ _sentaré_ _aquí, vaya que peinado más extraño, parecen unos bombones, por_ _suerte_ _soy alto y no me impedirán ver al_ _pizarrón_. -

¡Eso ya es el colmo, mira que burlarse de mi peinado, eso no se lo perdonaré!

 _\- Disculpa, mi peinado no es raro, y si, si tu ego también se mide es tan alto que va más_ _allá_ _de las nubes_. - Veo como se sorprende y sonría de nuevo, este tipo es tan desesperante.

 _\- Esta bien está bien no te_ _enfades_ _bombón o te pondrás fea_. -

¿Qué, bombón? o.Ó

 _\- Oye tú, por si no lo sabes mi nombre es Serena, así que no me llames bombón. -_

 _\- Esta bien Serena bombón -_

 _\- Ustedes dos guarden silencio, señorita_ _Tsukino_ _veo que ya hizo amistad con el nuevo alumno, así que usted será la encargada de mostrarle la escuela. -_

 _\- Qué?, ¿no profesor yo por qué, no podría hacerlo alguien más? -_

 _\- Si no quiere que le quite punto lo hará usted, ¿entendido? -_

 _\- Entendido profesor u.u'-_

Genial, ahora tendré que pasar tiempo con él, escucho como las demás chicas del grupo susurran cosas, pero no les tomo importancia, ahora a concentrarme en clases para poder estar con mi amado Darién.

\- _Bueno_ _jóvenes_ _hasta aquí dejaremos el tema, la tarea esta apuntada en el_ _pizarrón, nos vemos mañana_. -

Por fin hora del almuerzo, ya quiero probar las delicias que Lita preparo, solo de imaginarlas mi estómago gruñe.

 _-_ _¿Dime bombón, por donde empezaremos el recorrido? -_

Cierto, ya había olvidado que tengo que mostrarle la escuela a este sujeto, pero no puedo estar con el estómago vacío y encima soportándolo, lo mejor será llevarlo primero al lugar donde suelo almorzar con las chicas, igual y así ellas pueden distraerlo en lo que yo como.

\- _Por aquí vamos_. - Noto como el comienza a caminar a mi lado, me siento extraña de esta manera, y más al ver las miradas de odio que me mandan las chicas que pasan por nuestro lado, la verdad nunca me ha gustado llamar la atención, y ahora, gracias a este sujeto todos me miran.

Al fin llegamos a nuestro destino, las jardineras de la escuela, donde solemos comer el almuerzo sentadas en el césped, es tan tranquilizante, que pareciera que es un día de campo.

 _\- Chicas ya llegué. -_

 _\- Serena pensamos que estarías ocupada_ _mostrándole_ _la escuela a_ _Seiya. -_

 _-_ _Ham_ _si, este, bueno pues lo traje para que conociera el patio y para poder almorzar, digo me_ _imagino_ _que él_ _también_ _debe comer, no es así? -_ Volteo a ver a Seiya que venía detrás de mí, ya que unas chicas lo detuvieron para pedir su autógrafo.

\- _Grrrrrr_ ,- creo que esa es su respuesta, no puedo evitar reírme, más al ver el sonrojo en su cara.

 _\- Bombón no te burles, claro que también como, es solo que...-_

 _\- Solo que qué? -_

 _\- Que no traje almuerzo, y no sé dónde está la cafetería para poder comprar uno. -_

 _\- Qué!, no no no, Seiya no te molestes en eso, nosotras te compartiremos del nuestro, no es así chicas? -_

\- _Claro_ , - asienten muy efusiva mente Lita y Amy a lo dicho por Mina

 _\- Pero, pero, Lita me dijo que compartiría su almuerzo conmigo, y si le comparte a_ _Seiya_ _seguramente no quedará mucho para mi_ _TT^TT_ _-_

 _\- Serena no seas envidiosa -_

 _\- Pero Mina. -_

 _\- No te preocupes Serena, estoy segura que alcanzara_ , - y la veo sacar una caja de bento grande, y la separa, siendo como cuatro cajas de bento individuales, wow es asombrosa, y todas las cosas que hay dentro se ven tan deliciosas *¬*.

\- _Grrrrrrr_ , - esta vez fue el estómago de Seiya y mío, que pena.

 _\- Bueno chicos que esperan, pueden tomar lo que gusten n.n_ .- Sin esperar más tomo una bola de onigiri y me la llevo a la boca, Seiya toma una salchicha en forma de pulpo y comenzamos a almorzar ahora si.

 _-Oye Serena -_

 _\- Si Mina. -_

 _\- No se te está olvidando algo?! n.n'-_

 _\- Gracias por la comida!-_

 _\- No eso no tonta, no nos has_ _presentado. -_

 _\- Cierto,_ _Seiya_ _ella es Mina,_ _Amy_ _y Lita_ , - las presento y las señalo una por una para que sepa quién es quien.

 _\- Mucho gusto señoritas. -_

 _\- Mucho gusto_ _Seiya_.- responden las tres al mismo tiempo, y yo regreso a mi labor de comer el almuerzo, mientras las chicas comienzan a platicar con Seiya, tenía razón ellas lo distraerían para que yo pueda comer.

 _\- Qué te parece hasta ahora la escuela? -_

 _\- Buena, tiene cosas muy interesantes_ , - blump, comienzo a ahogarme con lo que estaba comiendo, como se le ocurre a ese torpe voltear a verme y guiñarme nuevamente el ojo mientras dice eso!

 _-_ _Dinos_ _Seiya, es cierto que tus hermanos_ _están_ _en la universidad? -_

 _\- Si así es, los tres decidimos que había que seguir con nuestros estudios, no siempre seremos famosos. -_

 _\- Y qué estudian, si se puede saber. -_

 _-_ _Ammm,_ _Taiki_ _está estudiando medicina, siempre le ha_ _gustado_ _todo lo relacionado a la biología y la salud, y_ _Yaten_ _estudia gastronomía, eso de cocinar se le da muy bien. -_

 _\- Eso es_ _increíble,_ _Amy_ _también quiere estudiar medicina, y Lita gastronomía. -_

 _\- Qué piensas estudiar_ _después_ _de la_ _prepa_ _Seiya? -_

 _\- Me gustaría estudiar música, la verdad es algo que me gusta hacer, y en un futuro cuando ya no sea cantante, me gustaría poder seguir escribiendo canciones. -_

 _\- Vaya, yo también quiero estudiar música, y poder algún día ser una gran cantante internacional. -_

 _\- Ya veo, y tú bombón, que vas a estudiar? -_

 _\- Yo, yo quiero estudiar pedagogía, me gustaría poder trabajar con niños, la verdad me gusta mucho la idea de poder ayudarlos a crecer felices. -_

 _\- Que hermoso sueño-_

¿Eso fue un cumplido?, no puedo evitar sonrojarme nuevamente, que pena, las chicas me están mirando con una sonrisa traviesa.

 _\- Creo que ya casi es hora de que termine el almuerzo, así que qué les parece si levantamos nuestras cosas y regresamos al salón -_

 _-_ _Ok_ _-_

 _\- Oye bombón no me mostraste la escuela -_

 _\- Bueno yo... -_

 _\- Descuida_ _Seiya, Serena y nosotras te mostraremos la escuela al finalizar las clases. -_

Con esas últimas palabras nos apresuramos a levantar las cosas y nos dirigimos a clases.


	3. Apostamos?

Hola, les traigo un nuevo capítulo, ya se que hoy es san valentín, pero este cap no contendrá nada relacionado con la fecha, pero espero que sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por el review, y por agregar esta historia a sus favoritas y darle follow, gracias.

Pd.: Los personajes de SM son propiedad de Naoko Tekeuchi.

=^.^=

* * *

Al fin terminaron las clases, aunque aún no puedo alegrarme como otros días, porque posiblemente este sea el inicio de una tortura lenta, tener que pasar la tarde con esa estrella engreída u.u', por suerte mis amigas estarán conmigo para hacer esto menos pesado.

\- _Bueno bombón, es momento_ _de que cumplas tu promesa y me muestres_ _la escuela, será una tarde inolvidable ;) -_

Y ahí esta una vez más una muestra de su arrogancia, comienzo a creer que más bien es un tic, digo, cuántas veces puede una persona guiñar el ojo en un día, o posiblemente cuando está en su casa entrena todo el día xD, solo de imaginármelo no puedo evitar reírme.

 _\- Baya bombón hasta que por fin te veo sonreír, ya sabía que no podrías_ _resistirte_ _a mis encantos. –_

 _\- ¡De verdad que eres un engreído, y no, para tu información eso no es lo que me causo risa xP, tonto! –_

 _\- Chicos por favor ya dejen de discutir y hay que darnos prisa. -_

Uff que bueno que Amy interrumpió, de lo contrario no se cuanto más hubiese podido tolerar a este tipo.

 _\- ¡Vamos Seiya que esperas, démonos prisa!_ \- Mina lo toma desprevenido y se cuelga de uno de sus brazos, vaya que ella no es tímida como las demás chicas que apenas y se animan a acercarse para pedir su autógrafo ñ.ñ'.

 _\- Estos son los salones del tercer curso, tan solo son cuatro, pero yo creo que así está bien porque no somos demasiados alumnos, a continuación, están los laboratorios, generalmente tenemos clase en ellos una vez a la semana, ahora que lo recuerdo, el curso pasado nos tocó disecar ranas, y Serena lloro tanto que casi inunda la escuela_ _jajaja-_

Esa Mina siempre tan parlanchina, porque tenía que contarle eso, que vergüenza u/u.

\- _De verdad bombón?, yo creo que fue algo muy tierno de tu parte, llorar por esos pequeños animales n.n -_

¿Ese fue Seiya?, y que hay con esa sonrisa, es diferente a las que había mostrado hasta ahora, es más sincera, y lo hace lucir más guapo o/o, pero en que estás pensando Serena tonta, recuerda que no existe ningún chico más guapo que mi Darién. ¿Pero porque siento mi corazón latir tan rápido?

 _\- De aquel lado son los salones del segundo curso, en la planta de abajo están los de primero y las oficinas de la dirección. -_

 _\- Vaya, me gustaría tener esa misma confianza que Mina para poder hablar tan naturalmente con las personas. -_

Es cierto, aunque también hay q admitir que Amy es bastante tímida y reservada, tal vez sino le hubiese hablado yo primero ahora no seriamos amigas, pero me hace muy feliz que eso no haya ocurrido, y que ahora sea una de mis mejores amigas n.n.

\- _Ese edificio de grandes ventanales es la biblioteca. -_

 _-Es un lugar muy agradable donde puedes sentarte a_ _hacer_ _tareas, o_ _pasar_ _el rato con un buen libro. -_ Solo Amy se divierte en ese lugar.

 _\- El último edificio es para las materias extracurriculares, arte, coro, cocina, costura, teatro, danza, basquetbol…-_

 _\- Genial, si no les importa me gustaría echar un vistazo a básquet. –_

 _\- Qué, no para nada, ¿verdad chicas ñ.ñ? -_ Creo que Mina al fin recordó que venía acompañada, la hubiésemos dejado que ella sola le mostrara la escuela, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo el maestro amenazó con bajarme puntos si no lo hacía personalmente u.u', así que junto Amy y Lita asiento con la cabeza.

\- _Baya que es grande el gimnasio. –_

 _\- Si ya que aquí es donde además de practicar básquet, entrenan las porristas, y hay veces en que la clase de gimnasia es aquí adentro. –_

 _\- Ya veo, y al parecer llegamos a tiempo para observar el entrenamiento, de solo verlos me dan ganas de jugar, así que lo haré. –_

 _\- Si, si, queremos ver como encestas *-* -_

Más bien quiere, yo ni siquiera sé nada sobre básquet.

 _\- Está bien, bombón te dedicare esta canasta ;) –_

 _\- ¡Has lo que quieras no me interesa! xP –_

 _\- ¡Serena! –_

 _\- ¿Chicas por qué se enojan, acaso están de su lado TT-TT? –_

 _\- No es eso, es solo que por si no lo recuerdas él es nuevo en la escuela, así que solo se un poco menos grosera con él –_

 _\- Pero… pero él se la ha pasado molestándome desde que llegó –_

 _\- Ahora que lo dices lo hemos visto coquetearte mucho, que afortunada eres. –_

 _\- Cierto. –_

 _\- ¡¿Qué?! °/°, no como creen chicas, además recuerden que yo tengo a Darién, y… y de seguro Seiya solo está jugando, esperen a que vea a las chicas bonitas que hay en la escuela y se olvidará de mi n.n' –_

 _Miren ya casi está a punto de encestar. –_

Tan rápido, ni vi cuando evadió a todos esos jugadores, además de que trae puesto el uniforme, no debería serle más difícil moverse, vaya que está lleno de sorpresas.

 _\- ¡Vamos Seiya tú puedes! –_ Sigo sin entender porque Mina no se ha querido unir a las animadoras, es buena en gimnasia y deportes, y su voz es muy fuerte, además de ser muy bonita.

 _\- ¡Si así, wow lo hizo vieron lo hizo!_ –

 _\- Si Mina ya vimos –_

 _\- Eso fue para ti bombón –_

 _-_ _°/° tonto! –_ Por qué no puedo dejar de sonrojarme.

 _-¡Chicas, que bueno que las encontré!_ –

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre Molly?_ –

 _\- Bueno pues, hace unos momentos en la puerta de la entrada pusieron un letrero que hoy empezaban las inscripciones para los cursos, y pues bueno ya saben que hay que apresurarse antes de que se llenen._ -

 _\- ¿Cómo, porque no avisaron en la mañana, porque hasta la salida, que se creen esos profesores?_ –

 _\- Ya, ya no te enfades Mina que se te hacen arrugas, mejor vayamos a inscribirnos._ –

 _\- Está bien, ¿vamos Serena?_ –

 _\- La verdad no hay ningún taller que llame mi atención así que lo dejaré pasar._ –

 _\- Estás segura, tendrás mucho tiempo libre en las tardes mientras nosotras asistimos a los talleres, y tendrías que irte sola._ –

 _\- Está bien no se preocupen, puedo cuidarme sola, además de aprovechar las tardes para estudiar, no había podido comentarles, pero quiero obtener una beca para la universidad en estados unidos, y así poder estar junto a Darién._ –

 _\- Qué romántico –_

 _\- De ser así yo podría ayudarte a estudiar para que tengas más posibilidades de obtener esa beca. -_

 _\- Muchas gracias Amy. –_

 _\- Ya regresé, entonces ¿seguimos con el recorrido? -_

 _\- Ammm, creo que tú y Serena tendrán que continuar el recorrido, una amiga nuestra del salón de a lado nos acaba de avisar que abrieron las inscripciones para los talleres, y si no nos damos prisa no alcanzaremos lugar. –_

 _\- Ok mucha suerte –_

 _\- Entonces ahora si seremos solo tú y yo, ¿no es así bombón? –_

No puedo evitar tragar saliva ante lo dicho por él, pero no debo de dejar que vea que me avergüenzo, de lo contrario seguirá molestándome, así que reúno todas mis fuerzas para poder sonreír.

 _\- Si así es, solos tú y yo, para seguir viendo a todos esos jugadores fuertes, porque ahora iremos a ver a los de futbol americano. –_

 _\- O sea que solo me acompañas para poder ver a esos jugadores ò.Ó? –_

 _\- Eso es un secreto ;). -_ Jajaja, por fin algo de su propia medicina, esa cara de enfado y luego ese sonrojo, vaya así que también él se puede sonrojar, se vio algo adorable, y gracioso, sobre todo.

 _\- Wow, su campo de futbol también es impresionante –_

 _\- Claro, no por nada el equipo de la escuela es uno de los mejores, a nivel nacional. –_

 _\- Eso me gusta, algo apto para mí, así que creo que también probaré que tan buenos son. –_

 _\- Tú los vas a poner a ellos a prueba, no creo que lo acepten así de fácil, cada año hacen sus audiciones y los que logran entrar son muy pocos. –_

 _\- Ya verás que lo lograré y me pedirán ser parte del equipo_. –

 _\- Vaya que eres arrogante. –_

 _\- Arrogante, yo más bien le llamo confianza en uno mismo. –_

 _\- Entonces veamos qué tan buena es tu confianza. –_

 _\- ¿Lo dudas? –_

 _\- Dudar no, más bien soy realista, he visto jugar a estos chicos desde la secundaria, y créeme cuando te digo que son buenos_. –

 _\- ¿Quieres apostar? –_

 _\- Apostar, yo no soy de apuestas. –_

 _\- Entonces eres una gallina, vamos si tanto crees en lo buenos que son, no tienes nada que perder ¿o sí? –_

 _\- No soy una gallina, y está bien, acepto, ¿qué quieres perder? –_

 _\- Jajaja no creo perder, pero si yo gano y entro al equipo, tú tendrás que venir por lo menos a dos entrenamientos por semana, para que me animes, digamos que algo así como mi animadora personal. –_

 _\- Animadora personal, ¿acaso no tienes demasiadas fans para eso? -_

 _\- Sí, pero yo no quiero a cualquiera, te quiero a ti. –_

 _\- °/°, está bien, no tengo nada que perder, porque sé que yo ganaré, y así tú tendrás que dejar de llamarme bombón. –_

 _\- Ok es un trato, así que ve preparando tus mejores porras. –_

 _\- No estés tan seguro, ey que, espera un momento qué vas a hacer. –_

 _\- Qué no ves, voy a jugar con ellos. –_

 _\- Pero no puedes hacerlo, primero debes inscribirte y después hacer la prueba con los demás. –_

 _\- Eso no aplica para mí, ¡porque yo soy el grandioso Seiya Kou! –_

¡Pero mira que de verdad debe de estar loco, querer entrar en medio del entrenamiento, y sin equipo de protección!, no quiero ver esto, aunque tengo que verificar que soy la ganadora de la apuesta.

Lo veo entrar corriendo al campo, taclea a un chico un poco más alto que él, y después comienza a correr esquivando a los jugadores que intentan detenerlo, aunque tardaron un poco en reaccionar a lo que pasaba, vaya que corre rápido y sabe jugar, o no, creo que estoy perdida, pero que, ahora el jugador más rápido y robusta va tras de él, de hecho, es el capitán, corre rápido hasta alcanzarlo, y lo tira.

 _\- ¡Oye que te pasa, no ves que no trae equipo de protección!_ – No sé ni en qué momento corrí para ayudar a Seiya, - _¿estás bien, te hizo daño? –_

 _\- Jajaja –_

 _\- De qué te ríes este tipo pudo lastimarte._ \- en ese momento el jugador le extiende la mano y el acepta su ayuda y se pone de pie.

 _\- No fue nada bombón no te preocupes_. - Yo preocupada por él, ¡ja!

 _\- Yo… yo no estoy preocupada, es solo que se me hizo injusto que te tiraran de ese modo –_

 _\- Juegas bien. –_

 _\- Gracias, tú no lo haces nada mal. –_

 _\- ¿Te gustaría entrar al equipo? –_

 _\- Claro, será un buen ejercicio para mí. –_

 _\- Qué, así tan fácil, no se supone que para eso debe de hacer una prueba como todos los demás. -_

 _\- Con lo que acabo de ver es más que suficiente, prácticamente esquivo a todos mis jugadores, y eso que son los mejores. –_

 _\- Vamos bombón, no te enojes, te pondrás más fea. –_

 _\- ¡Tonto! –_

Pero ese tipo que se cree, en verdad que sabe como sacarme de mis casillas, es un engreído.

 _\- Espera bombón. –_

 _\- ¿Por qué me sigues? –_

 _\- Porque tú eres mi guía el día de hoy, además de que tenemos un asunto que arreglar. –_

 _\- A sí, ¿y cual asunto es ese? –_

 _\- Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo que días vendrás a animarme, no olvides que acabas de perder nuestra apuesta. –_

Hay no, estaba tan molesta que lo había olvidado, como desearía que él lo hubiese hecho también, Serena Tsukino, estás metida en un problema, ¿y ahora como me zafo?


	4. Entrenamiento

Hola, he aquí un capítulo nuevo, y pido una disculpa, ya que la vez pasada me había equivocado al subir el capítulo, pero ya esta corregido ese problemita, espero les agrade la historia, y me dejen saber su opinión.

Pd.: Los personajes de SM son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

=^.^= Ari =^.^=

* * *

Genial, ahora tendré que ser la porrista personal de Seiya, por más que le insistí y le di mil excusas, no quiso olvidar el asunto, y ahora tendré que gastar dos tardes de mi semana para ir a verlo entrenar, y lo más seguro es que ni me ponga atención, ya que una vez que el resto de las alumnas de la escuela se enteren que será parte del equipo de americano irán a verlo.

Pero está bien, debo de cumplir lo dicho, eso me enseñara a no volver a apostar, y menos con ese tonto, ahora es momento de que le escriba a Darién, claro, omitiré todo lo que tenga que ver con Seiya no quiero aburrirlo, me pregunto cómo se sentirá estando solo en América, ¿ya habrá hecho nuevos amigos, estará comiendo bien, sus materias serán más difíciles?, solo espero que pronto me responda, o que me llame para saber de él.

* * *

Ha pasado una semana desde que Darién se fue, y desde que iniciaron las clases, afortunadamente me libré durante todos estos días de cumplir con la apuesta, ya que Seiya por motivos de trabajo, casi no ha asistido a clases, y menos a los entrenamientos, aunque el rumor ya se corrió por toda la escuela, que uno de los nuevos jugadores del equipo es el famoso Seiya Kou, cabe decir que su club de fans de la escuela ya se ha organizado para ir a verlo en cuanto inicie con su entrenamiento, para apoyarlo, y claro, para alejar a cualquier chica que se le quiera acercar, según ellas, ahora solo espero que no quieran matarme cuando me vean, espero pasar desapercibida para ellas y para él.

 _\- Bueno bombón, es hora de que vayamos a los entrenamientos. –_

 _\- Sí, claro. –_

 _\- Pero quita esa cara, recuerda que vas a animarme, no a desanimarme. –_

 _\- Pides demasiado sabes. –_

 _\- Recuerda que perdiste la apuesta. –_

 _\- Sin más que decir comienzo a caminar a lado de Seiya, juro que cada vez que esto pasa, siento muchas miradas asesinas sobre mí._

 _\- Creo que lo mejor es que vayas a las gradas, yo iré a cambiarme, o al menos que quieras acompañarme hasta los vestidores ;) –_

 _\- Claro, por qué no, así podré ver a los demás chicos. –_

 _\- A no, eso sí que no, tú vienes solo para apoyarme a mí ò.Ó –_

 _\- Jajaja, solo era una broma, vaya hasta parece que estuvieras celoso de que quiera ver a otros chicos. –_

 _\- Pues claro que estoy celoso, tú eres mi animadora personal y no quiero que otros chicos te miren, que se consigan a su propia animadora. –_

 _\- o/o, entonces voy a las gradas. –_

¿Qué rayos, que fue eso?, ¡porque me sentí tan apenada, y porque siento que mi corazón se acelera!, tonta tonta, dejaste que nuevamente te viera sonrojarte por sus comentarios, y ese tonto arrogante que se cree para sentirme de su propiedad, es un tonto.

Ahora solo es cuestión de encontrar un lugar entre todas las chicas del club de fans, preferentemente donde no sea visible, no quiero que ese tonto haga uno de sus comentarios hacia mí, y provoque la ira de estas chicas, por suerte están todas en la primer grada, así que si me siento en la parte de atrás, tal vez no me vea.

El equipo ha comenzado a salir, todos se ven muy atléticos y fuertes con su uniforme y su equipo de protección, de repente todas las chicas frente a mi comienzan a gritar como locas, la razón, Seiya que se dirige junto a los demás hacia el campo, todas gritan su nombre y suspiran, mientras ese egocéntrico les guiña el ojo y hasta les manda besos, tonto engreído!, pero la verdad es que ese uniforme lo hace lucir guapo. ¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?!, si él se enterara, seguramente se burlaría más de mí.

Afortunadamente mi plan funcionó, y no soy lo suficientemente visible, así que tendré tiempo para poder escribirle a Darién, por suerte traje mi tableta conmigo, la semana pasada recibí un correo suyo, diciendo que había llegado bien a la universidad, y que esta semana comenzaría las clases, por lo cual posiblemente no podría responderme seguido.

Reviso mi bandeja de entrada, y nada, solo ese único y solitario mensaje, pero está bien, no dejaré que eso me desanime, sé que debe de estar ocupado con las clases, así que le escribiré para que vea que cuenta conmigo, y decirle lo mucho que lo extraño.

El entrenamiento casi a terminado, el tiempo se me fue volando, estaba tan concentrada con mi correo que no puse atención, aunque me ha costado un poco concentrarme con todos esos gritos, incluso sentí que de repente las demás chicas volteaban a verme, pero es solo mi imaginación, ¿cierto?

Todas las chicas se han ido, y los jugadores fueron a cambiarse, creo que también ya es hora de que me marche.

 _\- Que mala eres bombón, se supone que debías animarme, y lo único que estuviste haciendo fue estar mirando tu celular y tu tableta. –_

 _\- Bueno si, pero tu club de fans estaba animándote, que importa si yo no lo hacía. –_

 _\- Importa, porque se supone que por eso eres mi animadora personal, pero está bien lo dejaré pasar por esta ocasión, vamos, te acompaño a tu casa. –_

 _\- ¿Pero no tienes que ir al trabajo, o algo? –_

 _\- No, tenemos una entrevista, pero es hasta la noche, así que tengo unas horas libres, ¿vamos? –_

 _\- Está bien. –_

 _\- Dime bombón, ¿qué es lo que te tenía tan ocupada? –_

 _\- Yo…, le estaba escribiendo un correo a mi novio que está estudiando en EU, y revisaba mi celular por si me llegaba un mensaje de él. –_

 _\- Ya veo, así que tienes novio, ¿y desde hace cuánto que no lo ves? –_

 _\- Una semana, se fue un día antes de que iniciaran las clases. –_

 _\- ¿Y lo extrañas? –_

 _\- Mucho. –_

El resto del camino nos la pasamos hablando de la escuela, los entrenamientos, que cosas hacemos en nuestro tiempo libre, o que cosas nos gustan, la verdad fue entretenido el camino a casa, me acompaño hasta la esquina de la calle donde vivo y se fue a su casa para prepararse para su entrevista.

Espero que hoy Darién responda a alguno de mis correos, o a algún mensaje.


	5. Celos

Los personajes de SM no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

Gracias por leer, espero que les guste el capítulo y el desarrollo de la historia, me gustaría saber su opinión, así que pueden dejarme review jijiji.

=^.^= Ari =^.^=

* * *

Han pasado dos días desde el entrenamiento de Seiya, Darién aun no me ha escrito o llamado, lo extraño demasiado.

 _\- Vamos Sere anímate, ya verás que pronto se comunicara contigo. –_

 _\- Cierto, además recuerde que fue a EU para poder estudiar y cumplir su sueño, así que lo más probable es que este muy ocupado con la escuela, y este buscando el tiempo adecuado para poder hablar contigo. –_

 _\- Gracias chicas, no sé qué haría sin ustedes para animarme, está bien, no me deprimiré y le seguiré escribiendo para contarle como van las cosas por aquí, y que sepa que a diario pienso en él. –_

 _\- Oye Serena, si le cuentas todo lo que ocurre, le contaste de Seiya, ¿y lo de su apuesta? –_

 _\- Qué, claro que no Lita, no creo que le interese, además de que no quiero aburrirlo con ese tema. –_

 _\- Estás segura que es por eso, ¿o será por otra cosa? –_

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres Mina? –_

 _\- A que no quieres contarle para que no se ponga celoso y te prohíba verlo. –_

 _\- Claro que no, Darién no es ese tipo de chico celoso y controlador, solo no quiero aburrirlo y distraerlo con ese tema. –_

 _\- Está bien, te creeré. –_

 _\- Por cierto, ¿cómo vas con lo de ser la animadora personal de Seiya? –_

 _\- A pues, hasta ahora solo he ido a una práctica, pero con todo su club de fans presente pase desapercibida, aunque él me recriminó por no haberle prestado atención, pero estaba tan absorta escribiéndole a Darién, además de que pensé que no lo notaria con tantas chicas animándolo. -_

 _\- Es porque él no tiene ojos para otra que no seas tú. –_

 _\- Mina, no digas eso, él solo está jugando, ya verás que en cuanto conozca a una chica bonita se olvidará de mí. –_

 _\- Ok, ok, eso solo el tiempo lo dirá, ¿pero no se supone que irías dos veces a la semana a verlo? –_

 _\- Así es, y hoy será el segundo día de la semana, solo espero que pase rápido el tiempo para poder irme a mi casa. –_

Estoy muy agradecida por las amigas que tengo, ellas siempre saben entenderme, y con ellas siempre vuela el tiempo, así que terminamos nuestro almuerzo y nos dirigimos a clases, hoy Seiya no almorzó con nosotras, ya que al salir del aula un grupo de chicas comenzó a seguirlo, por lo cual el pobre tuvo que correr y ocultarse, espero que haya podido comer su almuerzo.

A veces las clases parecen durar eternidades, hoy fue un día de esos, la verdad no he podido dejar de pensar en porque no he sabido nada de Darién, pero aún así puse todo mi empeño por entender lo que los profesores decían, tal vez en los cursos anteriores no me hubiese importado demasiado entender, pero este curso es diferente, ya que me prometí esforzarme para poder estudiar en el extranjero junto a Darién.

 _\- Oye bombón, ¿entendiste algo de la clase de matemáticas? –_

 _\- La verdad no mucho. –_

 _\- Vaya, y yo que quería que me ayudaras con la tarea. –_

 _\- Lo siento. –_

 _\- Y entonces, ¿qué haremos con la tarea? –_

 _\- ¿Haremos?, me suena a manada, yo me reuniré con Amy al finalizar tu práctica, quedamos de vernos en la biblioteca para que me explique. –_

 _\- Puedo acompañarlas, así también puede ayudarme. –_

 _\- Mmmm, no lo sé. –_

 _\- Vamos bombón, no seas mala. –_

 _\- Está bien, pero ya quita esa cara. –_

 _-Cuál cara. –_

 _-Esa de perrito que pones. –_

 _-Perrito? –_

 _\- XD, vamos vamos, es hora de que vayas a cambiarte para la práctica. –_

 _\- Está bien, pero más te vale que esta vez sí me animes, o me pongas algo de atención por lo menos. –_

 _\- Eso intentare, con tantos gritos de tus fans, siento como si me fuera a dar jaqueca. –_

 _\- Jajajaja, vamos bombón, no te pongas celosa, ya te he dicho que no me importan esas chicas. –_

 _\- ¡No estoy celosa! XP. –_

Ese tonto, como se atreve a insinuar que siento celos, es verdad que me molesta un poco que todas esas chicas le griten, pero es por eso, porque son muy escandalosas, no por otra cosa.

Vaya, al parecer hoy no solo será el club de fans de Seiya, ya que, al llegar al área de gradas, veo a un grupo de chicos casi igual de grande que el de las chicas, claro, ahora que lo recuerdo, hoy es el día en que las porristas también entrenan afuera, y todos esos chicos como siempre vienen a verlas, que horror, hoy no solo tendré que soportar a todas esas fans.

Igual que la vez anterior, los chicos comienzan a salir con su equipo de protección y su uniforme, y nuevamente las chicas gritan al ver salir a Seiya, él sale corriendo, saludando y mandando besos, ¡tonto!

El entrenamiento comienza, primero hacen calentamiento, para después correr alrededor del campo, mientras ellos hacen eso, las porristas hacen acto de presencia, todos los chicos voltean a mirarlas, incluyendo al equipo de futbol, los suspiros y hasta chiflidos se hacen presentes, pero ellas parecen no ponerles atención, y comienzan con el calentamiento.

Busco a Seiya con la mirada, y veo como también se detiene por un momento a observar a las chicas, pero más a una en especial, Kakyuu Kinm, la líder de la escuadra, ¡tonto mujeriego!, no sé porque, pero comienzo a sentirme molesta, así que, sin más, saco mi mp3 de mi mochila, me pongo mis audífonos y le doy play a mi lista de reproducción a casi todo volumen, no me importa se ese engreído se molesta por no ponerle atención, además de que no creo que se dé cuenta, esta tan embobado con ella.

La práctica al fin comienza después de haber calentado, el capitán divide a los jugadores en dos grupos, las porristas también están listas para comenzar con sus rutinas, así que decido desconectarme una vez más de lo que está sucediendo en el campo, y me concentro en la música, muchas de las canciones me recuerdan a Darién.

" _más te vale que esta vez sí me animes, o me pongas algo de atención por lo menos."_

Qué, porque de repente las palabras y el rostro de Seiya vinieron a mi mente, por alguna extraña razón lo busco con la mirada, y cuando lo encuentro solo puedo enojarme más de lo que ya lo estaba, todo ocurrió tan rápido, él estaba corriendo para anotar, las porristas se encontraban cerca, Kakyuu estaba haciendo piruetas en el aire, ayudada por dos de sus compañeras, pero al parecer calculó mal la caída, provocando que por poco cayera al suelo, de no ser porque él llegó corriendo y alcanzó a atraparla, quedando ambos abrazados.

Todas las chicas comenzaron a aplaudir al igual que los chicos, parecía una escena de una película, donde el héroe rescata a la damisela en peligro, que trillado, sin esperar ni querer saber más, tomo mis cosas y me alejo del lugar, ya he perdido demasiado tiempo, mejor iré a la biblioteca a esperar a Amy.

Llego casi corriendo a la biblioteca, no sé porque fue que comencé a correr después de salir del campo, tal vez solo quería llegar a tiempo para poder entender mejor, si eso debe de ser, pero Amy aún no ha llegado, seguramente su taller aún no termina, bueno, ya que al parecer tengo algo de tiempo iré a echar un vistazo por la biblioteca, ya que casi no la conozco, no había tenido mucha necesidad de venir por aquí.

Recorro la planta baja, pero no encuentro nada que llame mi atención, así que decido subir a la planta alta, ahí hay más mesas y más pasillos con estantes llenos de libros, camino hasta adentrarme más y más, el lugar parece hacerse más solitario a cada paso, los libros parecen tener mucho tiempo sin ser leídos, ya que la mayoría tienen demasiado polvo acumulado, pero de repente encuentro algo maravilloso, hay un pequeño escritorio con su silla, y arriba de este un traga luz, lo suficientemente grande para que la luz toque en el lugar, parece un lugar tan solitario y tranquilo, nunca había escuchado de el, y tampoco se ve a nadie alrededor, definitivamente, encontré un lugar para venir y despejar mi mente, y para poder escribir, me acerco y noto que el escritorio se encuentra en el mismo estado que los libros, lleno de polvo, lo que confirma que nadie a estado aquí en un tiempo, pero no importa, porque yo me encargaré de limpiarlo, comienzo a buscar mi pañuelo en la mochila, pero mi celular comienza a sonar, lo saco y veo que tengo un mensaje de Amy, al parecer se encuentra cerca de la biblioteca, así que mejor me apresuro para encontrarme con ella, ya mañana podré ocuparme de limpiar.


	6. Tarea

He aquí un capítulo nuevo, espero sea de su agrado, recuerden que los personajes de SM no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

=^.^= Ari =^.^=

* * *

Tomo mis cosas y me apresuro a bajar para encontrarme con Amy, la veo entrar, así que le hago señas con la mano para que vea donde estoy.

 _\- Serena, veo que llegaste temprano, que bueno. –_

 _\- Si, no tenía mucho que hacer, así que decidí adelantarme a llegar para no hacerte esperar. -_

 _\- Gracias, pero ¿no estabas con Seiya en su entrenamiento? –_

 _\- A eso, pues, me salí antes, pero no creo que le importe demasiado. –_

No claro que no, el muy tonto estaba muy entretenido como para darse cuenta de que me marché.

 _\- Entonces qué te parece si empezamos, por cierto, Mina me dijo que también vendría, y que nos vería aquí en cuanto su taller terminara_. –

En ese momento mi celular comienza a sonar, lo tomo y reviso quien es, tengo la esperanza y la ilusión de que sea Darién, pero apenas miro la pantalla y mi enojo aparece de nuevo, es Seiya quien me llama, pero que ni crea que voy a contestarle, así que decido apagar el celular.

 _\- ¿Quién te llamaba? –_

 _\- Aparecía número privado, así que mejor no contesté, ya ves que últimamente se da mucho eso de las llamadas de extorsión, o para hacer bromas ñ.ñ' -_

 _\- Está bien, bueno ahora si comencemos con la tarea, dime que parte es la que no entendiste.-_

Y así poco a poco mis dudas sobre la tarea comienzan a ser despejadas, la verdad me cuesta un poco de trabajo entender, pero no me rendiré, quiero esa beca, y voy a lograrlo.

 _\- Chicas, al fin llegué, perdón por la demora. –_

 _\- No te preocupes Mina, sabemos que estabas ocupada. –_

 _\- Y bueno, ¿en que están? –_

 _\- Le estaba explicando a Serena como despejar las ecuaciones para obtener el valor de las constantes. –_

 _\- Entonces llegué en buen momento, porque no entendí nada de lo que explicó el profesor n.n'_

 _\- Por suerte contamos con la ayuda de Amy. –_

Amy nuevamente comienza con la explicación, dándonos ejemplos y resolviendo parte de la tarea en el proceso, creo que ya entendí un poco mejor, al igual que Mina, así que es hora de que nos vayamos a nuestras casas, por suerte están en la misma dirección, así que caminamos juntas.

 _\- Oye Sere, ¿son ciertos los rumores? –_

 _\- ¿A que rumores te refieres Mina? –_

 _\- A los de Seiya y Kakyuu. –_

¡¿Qué?!, tan rápido se esparcieron los rumores acerca de lo ocurrido en la práctica.

 _\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas, que te dijeron? –_

 _\- Escuche a unas chicas en los vestidores diciendo que Seiya salvó a Kakyuu de una caída, que, si no fuera por él, ahorita seguramente estaría enyesada de pies a cabeza, "ella estaba a punto de caer y él la atrapó en sus brazos, parecía que iban a darse un beso", eso fue lo que dijeron. –_

 _\- Pues lo de la caída es cierto, e igual que él pudo atraparla antes de que cayera, pero para nada estaban a punto de besarse ò.ó_

 _\- Vaya, así que el chico más guapo y la chica más popular de la escuela al fin se conocieron, ¿no es eso romántico? –_

 _\- Yo no le veo nada de romántico, solo la salvo de no lastimarse, no le declaró su amor ni nada por el estilo. –_

 _\- Está bien, pero no te enojes, si no fuera porque sé que estas profundamente enamorada de Darién, diría que estas celosa. –_

 _\- Yo celosa, para nada, a mí no me interesa lo que ese engreído haga, es más estoy muy feliz, porque así ya dejará al fin de molestarme. –_

 _\- Bueno chicas no discutan, recuerden que no es nada bueno creer en los rumores. –_

 _\- Cierto u.u –_

Y así continuamos nuestro camino, hablando de cosas más agradables, hasta que llegamos a la calle donde debíamos separarnos para llegar a nuestras respectivas casas.

Llego a mi casa y ya todo está listo para la cena, así que tomo asiento.

 _\- Serena hija, ¿porque tardaste tanto hoy en llegar? –_

 _\- Es que me quedé con Amy en la biblioteca, me estuvo explicando la tarea de matemáticas, gracias a ella avancé mucho con la tarea. –_

 _\- Vaya hija, me alegro que te estés esforzando en tus estudios, no cabe duda de que al fin estas madurando. –_

 _\- n.n' –_

 _\- Oye mamá, ¿y papá dónde está? –_

 _\- Él llegara un poco tarde, ya que tiene mucho trabajo, y ya sabes que no le gusta dejar las cosas a medias. –_

 _\- Ya veo, bueno yo ya terminé, me retiro para poder terminar mi tarea. –_

 _\- Serena antes de que lo olvide, tu hermano llamó esta mañana y dijo que tal vez en unas semanas venga a visitarnos. –_

 _\- ¡¿Enserio?!, que bien, ya tiene tiempo que no lo veo. –_

Me siento feliz, al fin podré ver a mi hermano después de más de seis meses, él y Darién son amigos, gracias a eso es que nos conocimos y nos gustamos, tengo tantas cosas que contarle a mi hermano, estoy segura de que se alegrará cuando le diga que yo también quiero estudiar en el extranjero, él se fue a Alemania el semestre pasado para poder estudiar ingeniería automotriz, y también lo extraño.

Bueno, ahora a continuar con la tarea, quiero terminar pronto para poder escribirle a Darién.

Gracias a la ayuda de Amy pude terminar mi tarea, espero que este bien, por si las dudas mañana en un rato libre le pediré que la revise.

Que tonta, había olvidado que apagué mi celular, espero que Darién no me haya llamado o mandado mensaje. Me apresuro a encenderlo, reviso mis mensajes y nada, llamadas perdidas, ¡oh!, tengo 5 llamadas perdidas de Seiya, pero no me importa. Pero pasan solo unos segundos y mi celular comienza a sonar.

 _\- Bueno, ¿Seiya que quieres? –_

 _\- ¿Por qué tan fría bombón? –_

 _\- Es solo que tengo cosas que hacer._ -

¿No entiendes que en estos momentos estoy molesta contigo y no quiero saber de ti?

 _\- Ok, solo quería saber porque me dejaste solo en la práctica, no me esperaste para hacer juntos la tarea, y más aún, no contestabas mis llamadas. –_

Porque estabas tan entretenido con Kakyuu que ni siquiera me ponías atención.

 _\- Porque ya era tarde y no quería dejar esperando a Amy, así que me adelanté, y no me había dado cuenta que mi celular se había quedado sin batería. -_ Ni siquiera sé porque le estoy mintiendo para justificarme con él, ¿porque le doy explicaciones?

 _\- Está bien, te creeré, pero ahora le debo un favor a mi hermano Taiki, ya que él es quien me explicó la tarea. –_

 _\- Lo siento. –_

 _\- No te preocupes, te dejo para que continúes con lo que estabas haciendo, nos vemos mañana. –_

 _\- Bye. –_

Que bueno que no dijo nada acerca de lo ocurrido en el entrenamiento, no hubiera sido capaz de aguantar más y le hubiera reclamado.

¿Reclamado, pero de que le iba a reclamar?, si él puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera y estar con quien quiera, a mí no tiene si quiera porque importarme un poco lo que haga o deje de hacer ese tonto; es mejor de que deje de pensar en ese mujeriego engreído y me concentre en escribirle a Darién.

Tomo algo de tiempo para escribirle como fue mi día, claro omitiendo ciertas cosas, también le cuento que mi hermano al fin vendrá a visitarnos, sé que le alegrará, aunque le hubiera alegrado más poder saludarlo, termino de escribir y le doy a "enviar" a mi e-mail.

¡No puedo creerlo!, unos minutos más y recibo respuesta, estoy tan feliz, siento que mi corazón corre una maratón.

" _Hola princesa, perdón por no poder responderte seguido, la escuela es un poco más pesada de lo que imaginé, casi a diario dejan mucha tarea, por suerte hoy pude terminar temprano, y así poder leer tus correos, me alegra mucho saber que te estas esforzando en tus estudios, sigue así, bueno te dejo, porque me tengo que ir a clases, cuídate, te quiero._

 _Pd.: Me alegra mucho que pronto veras a tu hermano._

 _Darién Chiba._ "

Sé que su correo fue algo frio, pero así es él, nunca ha sido el tipo de persona que demuestre mucho sus sentimientos, pero aun así me hace muy feliz saber de él, espero que esté bien.


	7. Invitación

Hola, muchas gracias a las personas que le han dado seguir a esta historia, por agregarla a sus favoritas, y por dejar un review, espero que este cap sea de su agrado.

Pd.: Los personajes de SM no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

=^.^= Ari =^.^=

* * *

 _\- Vamos bombón, acompáñame al entrenamiento de hoy-_

 _\- No, ya cumplí ayer con el segundo día de la semana, así que no. –_

 _\- ¿Pero por qué no quieres ir? –_

 _\- Porque tengo cosas que hacer, y prometí llegar temprano a casa. – Además de que no quiero ver como Kakyuu te coquetea._

 _\- Vamos no seas mala, puedes llamar a tu casa y decirle a tu mamá que te quedaras un poco más, es más te presto mi celular para que la llames, y al terminar el entrenamiento te invito un helado. –_

 _\- ¡¿Un helado?!, mmmm no lo sé –_

 _\- Y un pastel –_

 _\- Está bien, ¡pero más te vale que cumplas y me lleves por ese helado y ese pastel! -_

 _\- Ok, entonces, vamos. –_

Vaya que rápido pudo convencerme, pero al parecer se ha dado cuanta de mi punto débil, pero ya que, espero que no pase ningún "accidente" como el de ayer, no me gusta ver como esa chica coquetea con él, no son celos, es solo que ella nunca me ha agradado, es una coqueta y engreída, si es eso, su actitud no me gusta.

Llegamos a la entrada del campo, Seiya se dirige a los vestidores y yo a mi lugar de siempre en las gradas, y como es de esperarse ya hay varias chicas y chicos esperando a que los entrenamientos empiecen, al parecer hoy también estarán las animadoras.

Pero que tonta, se me olvidó llamar a casa, aunque era mentira eso de llegar temprano, solo no quería estar aquí, bueno si pregunta Seiya ya le inventaré algo, los jugadores ya han salido y se preparan para comenzar el calentamiento, pero de repente Seiya se desvía y comienza a correr hacia acá, todas las chicas se emocionan y comienzan a gritar, hasta que el las pasa y sube hasta donde yo estoy.

 _\- No creas que olvidé que tienes que llamar a tu casa, toma te presto mi teléfono para que llames. –_

 _\- Es…está bien, ya marco y te lo devuelvo. –_

 _\- No seas tontita, no puedo llevar el móvil durante el entrenamiento, así que cuídalo por mí. –_

 _\- ¿Y si me gasto todo el crédito navegando por internet? –_

 _\- No hay problema, tengo datos ilimitados, ¿olvidas que soy famoso?, no puedo quedarme sin datos. –_

 _\- Engreído xP –_

 _\- Jajajaja, bueno es mejor que me dé prisa y baje a calentar, ha y esta vez sí ponme atención bombón, voy a dedicarte todas mis anotaciones ;) –_

 _\- o/o, pero que dices, date prisa y vete, o quieres que tus fans me maten? –_

 _\- Eso nunca sucederá, porque yo te protegeré. –_

No puedo evitar sonrojarme más de lo que ya estaba, por qué mi corazón late tan rápido, y siento que las manos me sudan, que me está sucediendo, ¿acaso me estaré resfriando?, es mejor que me dé prisa y marque a mi casa para avisar que llegaré tarde.

Ahora por culpa de ese tonto todas las chicas me miran con odio, habrán escuchado lo que me dijo, espero que no, espero que la práctica acabe rápido, no soporto tantas miradas sobre mí, afortunada o desafortunadamente las porristas comienzan a salir para comenzar su entrenamiento, y ahí está ella, la capitana de las porristas, al parecer busca algo o a alguien, después de unos minutos parece encontrar su objetivo, dirijo mi mirada hacia donde la de ella y lo veo es Seiya, aún se encuentra calentando, y al parecer aún no se da cuenta de quien lo mira, espero que no lo haga.

El entrenamiento comienza, creo que es la primera vez que lo veré, ya que las ocasiones pasadas estaba muy distraída, llamé a mi casa y mi madre dijo que no había problema en que tardara, quería ver que hay en el móvil de Seiya, pero mejor no, el confío en mi al dejarlo a mi cuidado, y no quiero que crea que soy una entrometida o una de esas fans acosadoras.

Durante el entrenamiento veo como Kakyuu lo observa insistente mente, pero el parece no darse cuenta, esta tan concentrado en las jugadas, además de que cada que pasa corriendo frente a las gradas donde estoy me saluda, me guiña el ojo, o simplemente me mira durante unos segundos, lo que causa que las demás chicas me miren, ahora me doy cuenta del porque esa sensación de ser observada en el primer entrenamiento, y al parecer no solo me he ganado la atención de ellas, sino que también la de Kakyuu, solo que su mirada es la que me pone más nerviosa, espero que terminen pronto para poder irme sana y salva a casa.

"yo te protegeré"

Nuevamente recordé sus palabras, o/o, pues claro que tiene que protegerme, ya que todo esto es culpa, tonto!

 _\- ¡Bombón observa esto! –_

Seiya me grita desde el campo, como si fuese la única persona que estuviera en el lugar, acaso le gusta poner mi vida en riesgo? n.n'

Y lo veo, igual que la primera vez, va corriendo y esquivando a varios a su paso, nuevamente el capitán del equipo se acerca a él, pero esta vez logra esquivarlo, acelera su carrera y anota, todas gritan y festejan, él gira a verme y me sonríe, no puedo evitar sonreírle y levantar mi brazo en señal de apoyo, pero después no puedo evitar sentirme molesta, Kakyuu aprovecho la oportunidad de que se acercara a donde estaban ellas, e inmediatamente corrió a abrazarlo y felicitarlo, pero que atrevida, además ni siquiera están en un juego real, es una práctica!

Me siento tan molesta, más al ver que ella ve hacia mí y sonríe, la detesto y mucho.

 _\- La práctica ha terminado, ya se pueden ir. –_

El capitán tardo un momento en salir de su sorpresa al igual que todos al presenciar esa escena, Seiya solo se quedó ahí parado, dejándose abrazar, pero después de unos segundos parece reaccionar, y la aleja, así se hace!, parece decirle algo y se aleja corriendo hacia los vestidores, pero aun así ella no quita esa tonta sonrisa de su rostro, no permitiré que vea lo molesta que estoy, así que tomo mi mp3, mis audífonos y me dirijo a la salida del campo a esperar a Seiya, nada evitará que me coma ese rico helado de fresa y ese delicioso pastel de chocolate, y por hacerme ver todo el lío que armo, tendrán que ser doble.

Me levanto de donde estoy ignorando a esa chica por completo, afortunadamente salgo antes que ella, no quisiera sentir su desagradable presencia ni un poco cerca de mí. Espero unos minutos hasta que Seiya sale de los vestidores, no parece cansado, al contrario, se ve cómo sino hubiese sudado ni un poco, además de tener un olor agradable, el cual no había percibido hasta ahora, debe de ser porque acaba de ducharse.

 _\- Bueno bombón, ahora sí, lo prometido es deuda, así que vamos por ese helado. –_

 _\- ¡Y no olvides el pastel! –_

 _\- Y también el pastel. –_

 _\- Entonces en marcha, conozco una cafetería aquí cerca, los postres son su especialidad, además de ser muy deliciosos. –_

 _\- Está bien, aunque he de comprobar por mí mismo que tan deliciosos son. –_

 _\- Te gustaran tanto que querrás más. –_

 _\- Jajaja, baya que te gustan los postres, a mí también me gustan las cosas dulces, en especial los bombones. –_

Hay no otra vez me estoy sonrojando, y esta vez he de parecer un tomate, este tonto siempre tiene que hacerme sonrojar, estoy a punto de responderle hasta que…

 _\- Seiya, que bueno que te alcanzo. –_

 _\- Ha, hola de nuevo Kakyuu. –_

 _\- Quería pedirte una disculpa por lo de hace un momento, al parecer me emocioné demasiado. –_

 _\- No te preocupes, pero por favor que no vuelva a pasar. –_

Así es, ponla en su lugar.

 _\- Está bien, te prometo que no volverá a pasar, al menos que tú me lo permitas. –_

 _\- o/o, bueno eso, yo …_

Qué, pero porque te sonrojas, solo tienes que decirle que eso nunca pasara.

 _\- Solo quería disculparme, e invitarte a la fiesta que daré en mi casa el próximo sábado, en agradecimiento a que me salvaras el día de ayer. –_

 _\- Bueno si no estoy muy ocupado iré. –_

 _\- ¡En serio!-_

 _\- Sí, aunque no prometo nada. –_

 _\- No te preocupes, pero espero que asistas, entonces nos vemos. –_

 _\- Adiós. –_

¿Y yo qué, acaso estoy pintada, o son invisible?, obvio no asistiría nunca a una de sus fiestas, pero, aun así, hizo como si Seiya estuviera solo, me ignoró por completo.

 _\- Vas a ir a su fiesta? –_

Hay no, ¿esa pregunta de verdad salió de mi boca?

 _\- Aún no lo sé, pero creo que fue linda al invitarme._ –

Si claro tan linda que me ignoró y no me invito.

 _\- Mmmmm –_

 _\- Pero bueno, mejor vámonos que ya quiero comprobar que tan deliciosos son esos postres que dijiste. –_

 _\- Si claro. –_

Por alguna extraña razón me siento sin ánimos, y mi apetito casi desapareció, así que me limitó a comer solo un helado sencillo de fresa, mientras Seiya come un trozo de pastel de chocolate y un capuchino.

 _\- Bombón, te ocurre algo, casi no has tocado tu helado. –_

 _\- No me pasa nada, es solo que no tengo mucho apetito. –_

 _\- Estás segura, hace solo unos momentos te veías muy emocionada por venir a comer a este lugar. –_

 _\- La verdad es que…-_

Es que qué, ni yo misma lo puedo entender.

 _\- Almorcé demasiado y ahora me duele el estómago ñ.ñ'._

 _\- Ya veo, entonces que te parece que vengamos de nuevo cuando te sientas mejor. –_

 _\- Si. –_

Terminamos nuestros postres y me dirijo a casa, él insistió en acompañarme, pero no lo deje esta vez, ahora solo quiero estar sola un momento, y pensar en lo sucedido, para entender este extraño sentimiento de pesadez en el pecho.

Llego a mi casa, y le digo a mi madre que cenaré más tarde, ya que acabo de comer, subo a mi habitación, dejo la mochila en el suelo, y me recuesto boca abajo en mi cama, ¿qué es lo que pasa conmigo?

Tal vez me siento sola porque no he sabido de Darién, reviso rápidamente me email y mi bandeja de mensajes, pero nada, no hay un correo ni un mensaje nuevo, y no me siento con ánimos para escribirle hoy, ya lo haré mañana.

* * *

Wiii, creo que este es el cap más largo que he escrito, si lo se, tal vez alguien quiera desaparecer a Kakyuu, pero si la desaparezco ahora no habrá más drama en la historia, jiji, si tengo planeado hacer sufrir a Serena por hacer sufrir a mi lindo Seiya.

=^.^= Ari =^.^=


	8. Sorpresa

**Los personajes de SM no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **=^.^=** **Ari** **=^.^=**

* * *

 _- **Anda bombón acompañame -**_

 ** _\- Ya te dije que no puedo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, además de la tarea -_**

 ** _\- Anda, y esta vez te invitaré todos los postres que quieras -_**

 ** _\- Todos los que yo quiera *-* -_**

 ** _\- ^^' si así es -_**

 ** _-Nonono esta vez no lograrás convencerme, tú solo te metiste en esto, sino querías ir le hubieras dicho que no, así que ahora cumple con tu palabra -_**

 ** _\- Lo se, pero no quiero ir solo a esa fiesta, si lo hago seguramente habrá mas de una chica que no me deje en paz -_**

 ** _\- Engreído ¬¬ -_**

 ** _\- Lo digo en serio bombón, seguramente todas esas chicas que me persiguen a la hora del almuerzo aprovecharán él verme solo, y no quiero ni imaginar que tanto podrían hacerme, que tal que intentan aprovecharse de mi –_**

 ** _\- No creo que estén tan desesperadas, y no creo que solo porque vaya yo no se te acerquen –_**

 ** _\- No lo harán ya que la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela piensan que hay algo entre tu y yo -_**

 ** _-Queeee!, tu y yo juntos, eso jamás ocurriría, porque yo ya tengo a mi Darién-_**

 ** _\- Si ya lo se, pero ellas no, así que podríamos ocultarlo un poco -_**

 ** _\- Eso no, sería como negar mi amor por él -_**

 ** _\- No te estoy diciendo que lo niegues, solo que no lo menciones si no es necesario, vamos, serán solo unas horas, y después te llevo a tu casa -_**

 ** _\- No lo se, a demás, se nota que no le caigo nada bien a Kakyuu, has visto como me observa durante los entrenamientos -_**

 ** _\- La verdad no le he puesto atención a ella, sino fuera porque acabas de mencionarlo nunca me hubiera enterado que estuvo ahí -_**

Por alguna razón eso me hace sentir feliz.

 ** _\- Esta bien, pero tendrás que pasar también por mi a mi casa -_**

 ** _\- Si -_**

 ** _\- Bueno entonces me imagino que nos vemos mañana -_**

 ** _\- Por supuesto, paso por ti a las seis -_**

 ** _\- Esta bien, hasta mañana entonces -_**

 ** _\- Hasta mañana bombón, y ya sabes, si no puedes resistir tanto tiempo sin verme puedes hablarme al móvil -_**

 ** _\- No lo creo xP -_**

Ahora ya no tengo salida, y mañana tendré que asistir a la fiesta de Kakyuu, se pondrá tan feliz al verme llegar con Seiya, de solo imaginar su rostro me da risa.

Le dije a Seiya que hoy no lo acompañaría a su entrenamiento ya que tengo que hacer la tarea, y eso es cierto, últimamente siento que los profesores dejan más tarea, o tal vez sea que ahora si la hago toda, así que el mejor lugar para hacerla y poder concentrarme es en mi escondite en la biblioteca, regresé nuevamente a ese lugar y limpie perfectamente, y es ahí donde paso algunas tardes después de la escuela.

Después de unas horas he terminado al menos la mitad de la tarea, ya mañana podré hacer el resto antes de que Seiya vaya por mí, reviso la hora y aun tengo algo de tiempo antes de ir a casa para la cena, así que decido aprovechar que estoy en mi laptop para escribirle a Darién, desde ese día del helado le he escrito al menos tres veces, ya no es tan frecuente como antes, pero aún así él no ha respondido en todo el mes desde que se fue, escribo rápidamente el email, y lo mando, si, los correos ya no son tan largos como antes, ya que el no recibir respuesta me ha desanimado últimamente.

Creo que ahora si es hora de irme a casa, pero antes pasaré con la bibliotecaria para poder sacar un libro, nunca he tenido el hábito de leer cosas que no sean mangas o revistas para adolescentes, pero este libro en verdad me a atrapado, "La princesa de la Luna", ella esta enamorada del príncipe de la tierra, pero su amor al parecer solo trae desdicha a ella y su reino.

Después de unos minutos puedo llevarme el libro a casa, tomo mis cosas y salgo en dirección a mi casa, camino unos minutos y al fin llego a casa.

 **- _Gatita, hasta que por fin llegas -_**

 ** _-_ _Haruka!, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado hermano -_**

 ** _\- Y yo a ti princesa -_**

Corro hacia él que me espera con los brazos abiertos, en verdad lo extrañe demasiado, aunque a veces es un poco molesto y celoso, pero es mi hermano. Lo abrazo muy fuerte y él a mi.

 **- _Este... -_**

Oh!, con la emoción no me había dado cuenta de la presencia de una chica, muy hermosa por cierto.

- **_He, ah sí lo siento,_ _gatita_ _ella es_ _Michiru_ _mi novia,_ _Michiru_ _ella es Serena mi hermana menor -_**

 ** _\- Hola mucho gusto en conocerte -_**

 ** _\- Hola , igualmente, así que tu novia he, porque nunca nos dijiste nada cuando llamabas ¬¬_ -**

 **- _Quería que fuera sorpresa, además de que esta hermosa sirena se resistió por mucho tiempo a mis encantos -_**

 ** _\- Engreído ¬¬ -_**

A caso será algún tipo de castigo conocer a hombres tan engreídos, aunque hasta ahora solo son mi hermano y ese presumido de Seiya, pero aún así es demasiado para mí, y no soy exagerada xP.

 ** _\- Chicos la cena ya esta lista, Serena que bueno que llegaste, ve a dejar tus cosas y a lavarte las manos para que_ _cenemos_ _-_**

 ** _\- Si mamá, ya los alcanzo -_**

Vaya que Haruka me sorprendió, mamá había mencionado que vendría pero no dijo cuando, ni mucho menos que vendría acompañado, al fin pudo conseguir a alguien que lo soporte, espero que con eso deje de celarme tanto.

La cena fue de lo mas agradable, Michiru es una chica muy agradable, ella y mi hermano nos contaron como fue que se conocieron y posteriormente comenzaron a salir, vaya que ella no se la puso fácil, definitivamente me cae bien.

- ** _Sino les molesta yo me retiro, estoy un poco cansada por la escuela, y mañana tengo que hacer tarea -_**

 ** _-_ _Gatita, tú haciendo tarea, vaya que me_ _sorprendes, creo que comienzas a madurar -_**

 ** _\- Cierto lo mismo le dije yo -_**

 ** _\- Mamá! -_**

 ** _\- Basta cariño, y también tú hijo, no la molesten, esta bien que al fin tome más en serio sus responsabilidades, además de que ya el próximo año ira a la universidad, así que animó hija, da lo mejor de ti_ _TT^TT_ _-_**

 ** _\- Cariño no empieces de nuevo con tus sentimentalismos -_**

 ** _\- ^^' gracias por la cena, me voy a mi habitación -_**

Casi salgo corriendo, una vez que mi padre empieza con sus sentimentalismos casi no hay forma de pararlo.

 _-_ ** _Gatita_ _espera -_**

 ** _\- Qué pasa_ _Haru? -_**

 ** _\- Quería saber como va tu relación con_ _Darien_ _ahora que esta lejos -_**

 ** _\- Pues bien todo bien, solo que no ha tenido mucho tiempo para llamarme o escribirme, pero lo entiendo, la universidad debe de ser muy pesada, más si estudia medicina -_**

No quiero contarle que prácticamente nuestra comunicación es nula, que desde que se fue solo me ha escrito dos veces,en las que no dice mucho, que su indiferencia comienza a lastimarme, y me desanima a escribirle.

 **- _Entonces todo va bien entre ustedes? -_**

 ** _\- Si así es -_**

 ** _-_ _Ok, pero si te lastima o hace daño no dudes en decírmelo, y yo le romperé la cara, no me importa que sea mi amigo -_**

 ** _\- No te preocupes él nunca me haría daño -_**

 ** _\- Esta bien, buenas noches y que descanses, yo iré a ayudar a mamá con papá antes de que le cuente cosas vergonzosas de mí a_ _Michiru_ _-_**

 ** _-_ _Ok_ _hasta mañana -_**

Me pregunto donde dormirá Michiru, a caso compartirá habitación con Haruka, pero no creo que mis papás los dejen, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo hace un tiempo que convirtieron el ático en una habitación extra, ya que una muy molesta sobrina de mi madre vino ha visitarnos, una niña de seis años de pelo rosado, y muy insoportable, siempre que estaba con Darien nos interrumpía, y se iba sobre él, incluso llego a decir que él algún día me dejaría para irse con ella, esa niña, solo de recordarla hace que me duela el estómago igual que cuando veo a Kakyuu, esas dos son insoportables!

Mejor me duermo en vez de pensar en cosas malas, si sigo así tendré pesadillas, de por si ya tengo con la famosa fiesta de mañana, ha pero eso si, ahora si haré que Seiya me compré tantos postres hasta que la barriga me duela.

* * *

 **De alguna manera debía expresar mi desagrado hacia** **rini** **jiji, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por sus review, y por darle seguir a mi historia y agregarla a favoritas n.n.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo el cual ya casi acabo de escribir n.n.**

 **=^.^=** **Ari** **=^.^=**


	9. El nacimiento de una rivalidad

**Wiii, ahora si estuve inspirada y este cap salio largo en mi opinión jiji, gracias por sus comentarios, me hace feliz saber que la historia les gusta, espero disfruten de este cap e igual me hagan saber su opinión.**

 **Los personajes de SM no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **=^.^= Ari =^.^=**

* * *

Definitivamente los sábados son de mis días favoritos, puedo levantarme más tarde, y lo mejor, no hay escuela, hoy al parecer será un día hermoso, el sol ya ha salido, y el cielo es azul con pequeñas nubes blancas, de esas que parecieran estar hechas de algodón, hoy será un buen día.

Hace diez minutos que me levanté, aún me cuesta trabajo querer dejar mi cama, pero al ver entrar los rayos de sol por mi balcón decidí que era momento de iniciar mi día, necesito cambiar ese hábito de levantarme hasta tarde si quiero ir a la universidad, y si quiero estar con Darién, el siempre se levanta temprano.

Darién, me pregunto como estará, los días sábados también serán de descanso para él?, que hará en sus días libres, también estará lo suficientemente ocupado como para no responderme?, todas esas preguntas comienzan a deprimirme, así que sacudo la cabeza para que se vayan, hoy no quiero estar triste.

Bajo a la cocina y veo que mi familia y Michiru ya se encuentran sentados listos para desayunar.

\- _Buenos días a todos! -_

 _\- Buenos días hija -_

 _-_ _Gatita, casi haces que escupa mi café,_ _dime_ _que haces despierta a esta hora, estas enferma, te pasó algo? -_

 _-_ _Haru, deja de ser tan malo conmigo, no tengo nada, solo quise levantarme más temprano para aprovechar tan lindo día -_

 _\- Vaya que me has sorprendido, primero lo de tus deberes y ahora esto -_

 _\- Ya ya no peleen, y mejor toma asiento para que puedas desayunar Serena -_

 _\- Gracias mamá -_

Vaya que tuve razón al decir que hoy seria un buen día, ya que mi madre me ha servido un plato con varios hotcackes, mis favoritos *w*, así que no espero más y les pongo un poco de mermelada de fresas, mmmm están deliciosos *°*, así que no tardan en desaparecer de mi plato, y mamá nuevamente me sirve otros cuantos, que feliz me siento, con este incentivo definitivamente querré levantarme temprano más seguido.

- _Gatita, ayer después de que te fuiste a dormir nosotros seguimos platicando, y lo que dijo papá es cierto, el próximo año ya iras a la universidad, has pensado ya qué quieres estudiar? -_

 _\- Si, quiero estudiar pedagogía, quiero trabajar_ _enseñando a niños pequeños, deseo enseñarles a luchar por sus sueños, porque ellos serán el futuro n.n. -_

 _\- Eso es muy lindo de tu parte serena -_

 _\- Gracias Michiru -_

 _\- Niños?, pero si tú casi no los toleras, recuerdas lo que paso cuando vino Rini a visitarnos, te la pasabas discutiendo con ella casi todo el tiempo -_

 _\- Si, pero porque ella siempre buscaba la forma de hacerme enojar, pero estoy segura que no todos los niños son iguales -_

 _-_ _Ok_ _digamos que eso es cierto, ya sabes a que universidad quieres ir? -_

 _\- Sobre eso hay algo que quiero decirles, mamá, papá, yo... yo quiero estudiar en el extranjero igual que mi hermano -_

 _\- Lo dices en serio hija, entonces es por eso que ahora te esfuerzas más en la escuela? -_

 _\- Si así es -_

 _\- Mamá nuestra pequeña hija ya quiere volar lejos del nido TT^TT, cuándo fue que nuestra pequeña creció tanto_ _TT^TT. -_

 _\- Cariño_ _cálmate, ya sabias que existía la posibilidad de que algún día se fuera de casa, por estudios, trabajo, o tal vez después de casarse -_

 _\- Qué!, casarse pero si apenas es una niña, por favor hija no te cases, yo me haré cargo de ti el tiempo que sea necesario, no necesitas a ningún otro hombre para que cuide de ti -_

 _\- Pero, pero, yo nunca dije que me casaría, yo solo dije que quiero estudiar en otro país, además solo serán unos cuantos años, ya después de que termine la carrera volveré -_

 _\- Y que tal que conoces a un extranjero, te enamoras de él, se casan a escondidas, y no vuelves como tu hermano -_

 _\- Papá yo estoy aquí ^^', y aún no me caso, además de que Michiru igual es japonesa -_

 _\- En serio? -_

 _\- Así es, soy de Japón, estoy en Alemania por un intercambio escolar de un año, después volveré a vivir en_ _Tokio_ _-_

 _\- Ya veo, pero entonces hija, promete que si obtienes esa beca volverás después de terminar tus estudios -_

 _\- Lo prometo, no podría dejarlos solos a ti y a mamá -_

 _\- Y promete que no te enamorarás de ningún extranjero, te casarás a escondidas y te escaparás con él -_

 _\- ^^' lo prometo -_

Mi papá y sus ideas, jamás me enamoraría de un extranjero porque yo ya tengo a Darien, y mucho menos me casaría a escondidas, ya que uno de mis sueños es que mi padre sea quien me entregue a mi futuro esposo.

Es momento de dejar de soñar, lo mejor será que me de prisa a terminar la tarea, para tener el resto del fin de semana libre.

Afortunadamente ayer hice la parte más pesada, así que pude terminar temprano lo que restaba.

 _-_ _Gatita, Michiru y yo vamos a ir al centro comercial, quieres acompañarnos? -_

 _\- Claro, así puedo conocer un poco más a mi futura cuñada -_

 _\- Cuñada!, qué pero cómo, crees que ella me aceptaría en ese plan, o sea casarse conmigo o/o? -_

 _\- Vaya creo que esta vez te pego muy fuerte el amor -_

 _\- No te burles de mí -_

 _\- Por qué no, de alguna manera debo vengar todas las veces que me hiciste burla con_ _Darien_ _xP_ _-_

 _\- Que mala eres -_

 _-_ _Jajaja_ _-_

Esto es algo de lo que extrañaba, poder hablar con él, y bromear, siempre he podido confiar en él, y sé que siempre que lo necesite estará para apoyarme.

La salida al centro comercial fue muy entretenida, fuimos al cine, luego a comer, y por último a visitar las tiendas de zapatos y ropa, Michiru tiene muy buen gusto para la ropa, hasta me convenció de comprarme un vestido, la verdad me gustó mucho, es color salmón, con mangas cortas aglobadas, una cinta negra abajo del busto con un hermoso moño, y la parte de abajo de esta es suelta, y me llega un poco arriba de las rodillas, me gustaría poder usarlo pronto.

De repente pasamos por un lugar que estaba repleto de chicas, y uno que otro chico, al parecer había una firma de autógrafos.

 _\- Quien quiera que sea que esté dando autógrafos debe de ser muy famoso, mira que reunir a tantas personas -_

De pronto entre la multitud alcanzo a ver a las chicas.

 _\- Mina,_ _Amy, Lita, qué hacen aquí? -_

 _\- Hay_ _Sere, pues lo mismo que todas las chicas de aquí, estamos esperando nuestro turno para obtener un autógrafo de los_ _three_ _lights_ _-_

 _\- De quién -_

 _\- Serena vaya que eres despistada, los_ _three_ _ligths, el grupo de Seiya y sus hermanos -_

 _\- Ya veo, pero no seria mas_ _fácil_ _decirle a Seiya que les consiga un autógrafo de sus hermanos en vez de estar aquí formadas? -_

 _\- Pues si, pero así no podríamos ver de cerca a_ _Yaten_ _y a_ _Taiki_ _*-* -_

 _\- ^^' -_

 _\- Y tú vienes sola Serena? -_

 _\- He, no, de hecho vine con Haruka y su novia -_

 _\- Tú hermano está aquí, cuándo llegó? -_

 _\- Ayer, fue una sorpresa ya que no sabía que día vendría, pero al llegar a casa ahí estaba, miren, ahí vienen -_

 _\- Hola chicas, cómo han estado? -_

Mis amigas no pueden responder, ya que de un momento a otro el resto de las fans han comenzado a gritar y a empujarse, al parecer uno de los chicos ha salido. Quiero ver de quién se trata, pero al intentar acercarme nuevamente me empujan, esta vez mas duro, provocando que casi caiga, de no ser porque alguien a alcanzado a sostenerme.

 _\- Te encuentras bien? -_

No puedo creerlo, es un chico muy guapo, alto, ojos color café, y una larga coleta castaña, me recuerda a alguien.

 _\- Si,_ _mu...muchas gracias -_

 _\- Que bueno que no te hayas lastimado -_

Tonta porque tartamudeas, y encima te sonrojas, va a pensar que estás loca o algo así.

 _-_ _Taiki_ _que ocurrió, esta todo bien -_

Hay no, ese chico también es guapo, es un poco mas bajo de estatura, ojos verdes, y cabello platinado sujeto de igual manera en una coleta larga, insisto en que me recuerdan a alguien.

 _\- Todo bien_ _Yaten, solo la ayudaba después de que la empujaran -_

 _\- Que niñas más molestas -_

 _\- Chicos ocurrió algo? -_

Esa voz, estoy segura de que la conozco

\- _Bombón, qué haces aquí?, ya se, no podías esperar hasta más tarde para verme, lo se, soy irresistible -_

 _\- Ustedes de conocen? -_

 _\- Así es, ella es mi compañera de clases, y_ _porrista_ _personal ;) -_

 _\- Tú y tus tontos juegos -_

 _\- No seas tan amargado_ _Yaten, y bueno bombón, entonces viniste por un autógrafo?, porque la firma ya ha terminado, acabamos de salir a decirles a las_ _fans_ _-_

En eso me doy cuenta de que me encuentro dentro de una tienda de discos, cómo llegué hasta aquí, tan fuerte me empujaron?

 _\- Claro que no, vine con mi hermano y su novia al centro comercial, y cuando ya nos íbamos encontré a las chicas formadas, pobres, tanto que esperaron para verlos u.u -_

 _\- Bueno, entonces porque no vas por ellas y las traes, estoy seguro de que mis hermanos no se molestaran, o eso espero n.n' -_

 _\- Ellos son tus hermanos!, ya decía yo que me recordaban a alguien, aunque al parecer sus personalidades son diferentes -_

 _\- Porqué lo dices? -_

 _\- Después te lo digo n.n, ahora voy por las chicas -_

 _\- Espere señor, no puede entrar, ya hemos cerrado y la firma ya terminó -_

 _\- No me importa, mi hermana esta allá adentro,_ _gatita_ _estás bien! -_

 _\- Creo que ya me encontraron ^^' -_

 _-_ _Déjelo_ _pasar, e igual a las chicas que vienen con él -_

 _\- Oye tú, quién eres y qué haces cerca de mí hermana?! -_

No me había dado cuenta de que Seiya había puesto su mano en mi hombro.

 _\- Calmante Haruka, él es mi compañero de clases, y él y sus hermanos me ayudaron después de que todas esas chicas me aventaron -_

 _\- Aun así, esa no es razón suficiente para que te toque ¬¬, así que quita tus manos de mi hermana -_

Y ahí esta otra vez, mi hermano el celoso, genial ahora tendré que soportar sus sermones camino a casa.

 _\- Por favor_ _Haru_ _cálmate, él solo me estaba diciendo que fuera en busca de las chicas para que sus hermanos y él les pudieran dar el autógrafo que querían. -_

 _\- Esta bien, te lo pasaré solo por esta vez, pero no quiero verte de nuevo cerca de Serena. -_

 _\- Pues eso no va a poder ser, porque bombón y yo tenemos una cita mas tarde -_

 _-_ _Queeeee! O.O -_

Tomo a mi hermano y a Michiru de la mano y salgo corriendo lo más rápido que puedo antes de que Haruka haga una locura, ese tonto, porque tenía que decir eso en frente de todos o/o, además no es una cita, y encima de todo, ya había olvidado lo de la fiesta de hoy, genial ahora tendré que convencer a mi hermano de que lo que dijo ese presumido de Seiya es mentira, y que solo será una salida a una fiesta donde habrá muchas personas, kamisama ayúdame por favor!

* * *

 **Si llegan a haber algún error de ortografía díganmelo por favor, porque reviso varias veces los cap, pero ya que los leo cuando estan publicados, aparecen TT^TT.**

 **=^.^= Ari =^.^=**


	10. Sentimientos confusos

**Hola, siento haber tardado mucho en actualizar, pero tuve problemas de inspiración, que espero no vuelvan a pasar hasta terminar la historia, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, gracias a las** **personitas** **que han dejado review, a las que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritas y darle follow, porque me animan a seguir escribiendo :D**

 **Pd.: Los personajes de SM no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **=^.^= Ari =^.^=**

* * *

 _\- Es cierto lo que dijo ese tipo? -_

O.O'!, hay no, definitivamente esto se va a poner mal.

 _\- Claro que no!, no es una cita, más bien es un favor, solo lo acompañaré a una fiesta, donde va a haber mas chicas y chicos de la escuela -_

 _\- Y porque tendrías tú que hacerle favores a ese sujeto -_

 _\- Pues verás... -_

Hay no, no puedo decirle que es porque todas piensan que salimos, mucho menos porque me va a comprar postres, cómo me haría ver eso, piensa Serena.

 _\- Es que a Seiya le gusta una chica de la escuela, y quiere que yo le ayude a hablarle porque él es algo tímido -_

Tímido Seiya, si como no, sigue manteniendo y te crecerá la nariz como a ese muñeco del cuento.

 _\- Aún así sigo sin entender porque tienes que ir con él y ayudarlo, no estoy de acuerdo -_

 _\- Vamos Haruka no seas tan malo con tu hermana, es normal que quiera ir a fiestas con sus amigos -_

 _\- Si si, es como dice Michiru, además si no salgo ahora con mis amigos, cuándo, además ya no soy una niña pequeña -_

 _\- Y_ _dime, nuestros padres ya saben que irás a una fiesta con un chico -_

 _\- Claro, le pedí permiso a mamá -_

 _\- Y a papá? -_

 _-_ _Bu...bueno, él no estaba el día que pedí permiso ñ.ñ' -_

 _\- Entonces esperemos a ver que dice cuando se lo diga -_

Hay no, había olvidado decirle a mi papá, a mi madre solo le mencione que si podría ir a una fiesta de la escuela, pero tampoco le dije que iría acompañada de un chico, si lo hubiera hecho seguramente me habría acosado con preguntas acerca de Seiya.

Bueno, creo que no iré a esa fiesta, al fin y al cabo no quería ir.

 _-_ _Brrrr_ _brrr_ _-_

 _\- Haruka tu celular esta sonando -_

 _\- Hola, si está con nosotros, ya vamos de camino a casa,_ _ok_ _esta bien, cómo?, pero...pero, esta bien entiendo, si adiós -_

 _\- Quién era? -_

 _\- Baya que_ _kamisama_ _esta hoy de tu parte, era mamá dijo que ella y papá saldrían a cenar, y que tenias permiso para salir ¬¬ -_

 _\- n.n_ ' -

Y yo que creí que ya me había librado de ir a esa fiesta u.u, brrr brrr, un mensaje!, será Darien?

"Bombón te veo en dos horas"

Genial ahora tendré que arreglarme, supongo que llamará cuando este cerca para que salga y nos podamos ir.

 _\- Bueno ya llegamos, sino les molesta iré a darme un baño y a arreglarme para salir -_

Espero que Haruka no este molesto mucho tiempo, aun recuerdo cuando se enteró que saldría con Darien la primera vez, a pesar de ser su amigo lo interrogó como si fuese un criminal, lo bueno es que él ya conocía su carácter, pero aún así fue gracioso verlo nervioso ante el interrogatorio de mi hermano.

 _-_ _Toc_ _toc_ _-_

 _\- Adelante, Michiru, no me digas que mi hermano te mando para convencerme de no ir a la fiesta -_

 _-_ _Jajaja_ _vaya que lo conoces bien, pero no te preocupes le dije que no haría eso, y que entendiera que también necesitas salir a divertirte, además vine a traerte esto, creo que entre tanto ajetreo se te olvido -_

 _\- Muchas gracias, la verdad ya había olvidado que lo compré, creo que lo mejor será guardarlo -_

 _\- Pero sería un desperdicio no crees, porque no mejor lo usas para la fiesta, te verás hermosa, tanto que Seiya no podrá dejar de verte -_

 _\- Que!, o/o -_

 _\- Era solo una broma, se muy bien que tu ya tienes novio, pero aun así ese no es pretexto para no verte linda, esa parte es cierta, te verás muy bien con el puesto_ -

Creo que tiene razón, no en eso de verme bonita, y mucho menos en lo de Seiya, sino en que sería un desperdicio tenerlo guardado.

 _\- Vamos, y si quieres puedo ayudarte a_ _maquillarte_ _-_

 _\- De verdad?, eso sería grandioso, nunca me he maquillado, pero me gustaría aprender, aunque imagino que tu no has de usar mucho ya que eres muy linda -_

 _\- Tú también lo eres,_ _asi_ _que no necesitarás mucho, pero vamos, ve a bañarte y regreso más tarde para ayudarte a_ _arreglarte_ _-_

 _\- Muchas gracias -_

Un buen baño siempre me relaja, aunque no se si esta vez funcione, aún falta la fiesta de Kakyuu, que hará al verme?, seguramente se pondrá muy celosa al verme con Seiya.

Media hora después de estar en la bañera y parecer una pasa, decido que es tiempo de salir, ahora habrá que secar mi cabello, lo cual generalmente me lleva mucho tiempo debido a lo largo que es.

 _\- Serena ya has terminado de bañarte? -_

 _\- Si claro, pasa Michiru -_

 _-_ _Wow, vaya que tu cabello es largo, puedo ayudarte a_ _sepillarlo_ _-_

 _\- S... Si o/o -_

 _\- Sabes, siempre quise una hermana pequeña, para poder jugar a las muñecas, y cuando_ _fueramos_ _grandes ir de compras, maquillarnos y_ _peinarnos, pero mis padres no pudieron tener mas hijos, así que me hace feliz pasar tiempo contigo -_

 _\- Entonces de ahora en adelante y si tu quieres, seré tu hermana menor -_

 _\- Si, si quiero -_

Así mi nueva hermana y yo platicamos acerca de muchos temas, de las cosas que nos gustan y las que nos disgustan, definitivamente ella me agrada para cuñada, espero que mi hermano y ella sean felices juntos.

El tiempo se nos pasó rápido, ella me peinó y maquilló, y después me puse el vestido nuevo, me sorprendo al ver a la chica del espejo, de verdad soy yo, qué dirá Seiya al verme, le pareceré linda?

 _\- Ahora solo un poco de perfume y estarás lista, te ves muy linda -_

 _\- Gracias a ti -_

 _\- Te equivocas, tu eres muy linda, te aseguro que dejarás a mas de un chico con la boca abierta, y Seiya se pondrá muy celoso -_

 _\- Que o/o!,_ _nonono_ _ya te dije que solo somos amigos -_

 _\- Si claro -_

 _\- Tú crees que yo le guste aunque sea un poco? -_

 _-Ding_ _dong_ _-_

 _\- Creo que ya llegaron por ti -_

Ho ho, lo mejor será que baje rápido, antes de que Haruka se enfade más. Pero porque ese tonto vino hasta mi casa, pensé que me esperaría en otro lugar, a caso planea morir?!

\- _Qué haces tú aquí? -_

 _\- No es obvio, vine por mi ... -_

 _\- Compañera, o sea yo, cierto ¬¬ -_

 _\- Pero bombón por qué no mejor le decimos la verdad de una vez por todas a tu hermano, que tú y yo estamos muy enamorados -_

 _-_ _Queeeeeeeeeeee! -_

 _\- Eso no es cierto!, no le creas hermano esta bromeando -_

 _-_ _Jajajaja_ _xD_ _deberías de haber visto tu cara -_

 _\- Voy a matarte -_

 _\- Haruka alto, Seiya_ _vamonos_ _antes de que se haga más tarde y me arrepienta de ir -_

 _\- Bombón porque me sacaste tan de repente, apenas comenzaba a divertirme -_

 _\- Sino lo hubiera hecho de seguro mi hermano te hubiera golpeado -_

 _\- Eso significa que te preocupas por mi *-* -_

 _\- No, es solo que no quería que mi hermano se metiera en problemas por tu culpa -_

 _\- Esta bien te creeré, por cierto, te ves muy linda -_

 _-_ _Gr...gracias o/o -_

 _\- Bueno entonces vamos -_

 _\- Si vamos -_

Seiya me ofrece su brazo, y sin pensarlo mucho lo sujeto, es extraño pero me siento algo nerviosa al ir de su brazo, además de que me sentí muy feliz cuando dijo que me veía linda, no se que es lo que me pasa a veces con él.

Pensé que iríamos en su auto, pero lo dejo cerca de mi casa, ya que la casa de Kakyuu esta a solo unas cuadras de la mía, así que iremos caminando, no se de que hablar con él, aun sigo un poco nerviosa, aunque el silencio entre nosotros no es incomodo.

\- _Gracias por venir conmigo bombón -_

 _\- No es nada, pero recuerda que tienes que comprarme todos los postres que quiera -_

 _\- Claro, será una cita, solo tu y yo -_

 _\- Qué! una cita o/o, pero pero... -_

 _\- Vaya, ya hemos llegado -_

Una cita, solo él y yo, porque me siento tan feliz?

Entramos a casa de Kakyuu, es muy linda, tanto por fuera como por dentro, además de muy grande, pasamos a la sala donde ya hay muchos chicos y chicas, los cuales nos observan cuando pasamos, será cierto lo del rumor que escucho Seiya, que todos creen que entre nosotros hay algo?

 _\- Seiya, que bueno que viniste!, veo que trajiste a alguien -_

 _\- Si, espero que no te moleste -_

 _\- No, para nada ñ.ñ -_

Creo que la cara que puso al vernos nunca la olvidaré, su expresión paso de feliz, a decepcionada, y por último cuando vio que lo tomaba del brazo a molesta muy molesta, he de pensar que nunca se imagino que Seiya me traería, seguramente planeaba estar todo el tiempo pegada a él, pero no se lo voy a permitir, digo es mi amigo, y me pidió que viniera para que ninguna chica lo molestara.

La fiesta ha sido muy entretenida, con todos los intentos fallidos de Kakyuu por tratar de que Seiya y yo nos separemos, pero él no lo a permitido, muchas de las chicas se nos han acercado con el mismo propósito, pero él siempre tiene una excusa.

 _\- Ves bombón, sino hubieras venido conmigo esas chicas no hubieran dejado de_ _insistirme_ _-_

 _\- Si, y ahora creo que seré la chica más odiada de la_ _prepa_ _-_

 _\- Eso no es cierto, no creo que haya alguien que pueda odiar a una chica tan linda como tú, al menos yo no podría. -_

 _\- De verdad? -_

 _\- Si -_

Porque hay momentos en que se comporta de esa manera conmigo, a caso no se da cuenta que hace que me sienta extraña, ahora me estoy ruborizando más de lo normal, podría decir que hasta me siento abochornada, lo mejor será que me refresque un poco.

 _\- Creo que necesito ir al sanitario -_

 _\- Vamos, te esperaré afuera -_

 _\- No es necesario, solo_ _espérame_ _aquí -_

 _\- Y dejar que alguno de esos tipos que te han estado observando se te acerque, eso si que no -_

 _\- Que cosas dices, nadie me a estado viendo, al único que ven es a ti -_

 _\- Eso es lo que tú crees, pero desde que llegamos más de un chico a volteado a verte, así que no pienso dejar que se te acerquen -_

No me había dado cuenta de lo que dijo, pero de camino al baño me doy cuenta de que es cierto, hay chicos que me miran, nunca pensé que podría causar ese efecto, todo gracias a Michiru, me siento un poco extraña al tener tanta atención por parte de los chicos, y lo que dijo Seiya, sonaba como si estuviese celoso.

 _\- Entra, yo te espero aquí, a menos que quieras que entre contigo ;) -_

 _\- Tonto -_

Ese tonto, y yo que creí que estaba celoso, cuando lo único que quería era molestarme como siempre. Me lavo las manos y salpico un poco de agua en mi rostro para no arruinar mi maquillaje, y después un poco en mi peinado, hay una pequeña ventana por la cual se mira el jardín que es hermoso, lleno de flores de diferentes colores, miro al cielo el cual se a nublado, por lo visto hoy lloverá, me pregunto si en Estados Unidos estará lloviendo, ya es tarde en Japón, así que allá ha de ser de mañana, así que le llamaré a Darien, espero me responda y tenga tiempo para hablar aunque sea un poco.

 _-_ _Trrr,_ _trrrr,_ _trrr_ _,- contesta contesta._

 _\- Bueno -_

 _-_ _Bu...bueno, es...es el_ _teléfono_ _de_ _Darien_ _-_

 _-_ _Ho_ _si disculpa, mi nombre es_ _Rei,_ _Darien_ _salió por unas cosas al_ _super_ _-_

 _\- Entiendo -_

 _\- Quieres que le diga que te llame cuando llegue, o le quieres dejar algún mensaje -_

 _\- No, no es necesario gracias -_

Cuelgo inmediatamente, siento como algo se rompe dentro de mi, porque una chica contesta el teléfono de su departamento, qué hace ella ahí, quién es, me estará engañando?, no, no lo creo él no lo haría o si, porque me duele el pecho?

Creo que es momento de volver a casa, salgo rápidamente del baño, y la escena que encuentro fuera acaba por romperme, Seiya y Kakyuu se están besando, sin más salgo corriendo de esa casa, la lluvia a comenzado a caer, al parecer el cielo se siente igual que yo, así que sin más comienzo a llorar, al mismo tiempo que la lluvia cae, y sigo corriendo sin importar que me moje.

- _Bombón espera_ -

Es Seiya, él viene corriendo hacia mí, pero no me importa, no voy a parar de correr.

\- _Bombón_! -

Que tonta soy, olvidé que él es muy buen corredor, y en unos segundos a logrado alcanzarme, y me hala del brazo.

 _\- Estás bien? -_

 _\- Si por qué no lo estaría? -_

 _\- Entonces por qué lloras? -_

 _\- No estoy llorando, a caso no te has dado cuenta de que esta lloviendo -_

 _\- Claro que estás llorando, crees que no me doy cuenta, es por mi culpa? -_

 _\- No seas tan engreído, no todo gira a tu al rededor, ni todo es por tu causa -_

 _\- Ya...ya veo, entonces creo que lo mejor es que te deje sola -_

No quiero que se vaya, no quiero que me deje sola, pero no puedo decirle lo que me pasó, ni yo misma lo se, solo sé que me dolió que esa chica contestara el teléfono de Darien, y verlo a él besarse con Kakyuu, no puedo decirle.

 _\- Es solo que...-_

 _\- Qué es lo que ocurre,_ _dime_ _para poder ayudarte -_

 _\- Es_ _Darien, él casi no ha respondido mis llamadas, mensajes o e_ _mails, se que está estudiando y esta dando lo mejor de si para poder ser un gran médico en el futuro, pero la verdad es que lo extraño, se que no tiene mucho tiempo que se fue, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme sola sin él -_

 _\- Lo quieres mucho cierto -_

No fue una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación, eso me causa algo de dolor, más del que ya sentía. De repente siento como Seiya jala de mi brazo y me atrae hacia él, envolviendome en sus brazos, los cuales se sienten tan cálidos, al igual que su pecho.

 _\- Ya verás que él va a llamarte, en cuanto tenga tiempo estoy seguro de que lo hará, él debe de quererte tanto como tú a él, así que es imposible que te olvide, así que no te sientas triste ni insegura, solo confía en él. -_

Confiar en él, puedo hacerlo después de lo ocurrido con la llamada?. por que no puedo decirle a Seiya lo que en verdad pasó, pensaría lo mismo que acaba de decirme?

- _Muchas gracias por escucharme -_

 _\- No tienes que agradecer, para eso somos los amigos, no? -_

Amigos, si eso somos, amigos.

 _\- Ahora vamos, te llevaré a casa -_

 _\- Si -_

Quiero preguntarle por lo del beso, pero no puedo hacerlo.

 _\- Bombón, cuando sientas de nuevo ganas de llorar, ven a verme -_


	11. Yo te cuidaré

**Hola hola, perdón por demorar tanto en publicar, la inspiración últimamente va y viene, muchas gracias a las** **personitas** **que leen mi historia, y a las que dejar review , menos a la que copia los títulos ¬¬, es molesto y pase un mal rato por ello** **xP.**

 **Ahora si aquí esta un nuevo cap, espero les guste, y recuerden que los personajes de SM no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **=^.^= Ari =^.^=**

* * *

Después de lo ocurrido bajo la lluvia Seiya me trajo a casa, él quería dejarme en la puerta, pero no lo deje, lo último que quería en esos momentos era tener que soportar los celos de Haruka.

 _\- Ya llegué -_

 _-_ _¿Gatita, que te pasó, por qué estás toda mojada, acaso ese sujeto te hizo algo? -_

 _\- No, Seiya no me hizo nada, por si no lo notaste está lloviendo, ya venía a casa cuando de pronto comenzó a llover, y no quise esperar a que parara la lluvia, estoy cansada, así que me iré a dormir -_

 _\- Está bien, que descanses -_

Lo sé, sé que no creyó lo que dije, y le estoy agradecida por no querer averiguar lo que pasó de verdad, tal vez mañana lo haga.

Toc toc _\- Serena puedo pasar? -_

 _\- Adelante Michiru, pasa -_

 _\- Estas bien Serena? -_

 _\- Si, ¿por qué creen que me pasó algo? -_

 _\- No lo sé, tal vez porque vienes completamente empapada, o lo más probable sea porque tienes los ojos demasiado rojos he_ _hinchados, y no digas que es por la lluvia -_

 _\- Es, es solo que...-_

No resisto más las ganas de llorar nuevamente, Michiru se acerca hasta donde estoy y me abraza.

 _\- Pasó algo con Seiya? -_

 _\- Si y no -_

 _\- Quieres contarme lo ocurrido? -_

 _\- Darién es Darién, hoy durante la fiesta mientras me refrescaba en el baño, llame a su apartamento, y... y una chica contestó el teléfono, por qué había una chica en su apartamento?, y después cuando salí del baño_ _vi_ _a Kakyuu y Seiya_ _besándose, me sentí tan molesta, triste, y extraña, que salí corriendo del lugar, pero Seiya me siguió, y me preguntó que qué me ocurrió, no podía contarle lo de Darién , así que le mentí diciéndole que extrañaba a mi novio, me sentí tan mal por_ _mentirle, pero no logro entender porque lo hice -_

 _\- Y decías que no ocurría nada, ¿quieres oír mi opinión? -_

 _\- Si -_

 _\- Bueno, antes que nada, creo que debes comunicarte nuevamente con Darién y aclarar lo ocurrido, tal vez fue solo un mal entendido, que tal y es una compañera de clases -_

 _\- Creo que tienes razón, no sé porque no lo pensé antes, es solo que me sentí tan confundida con todo lo ocurrido -_

 _\- Y crees que cierto beso haya contribuido a esa confusión y malestar -_

 _\- N...no lo sé -_

 _\- Tal vez lo hizo, y tal vez por eso no pudiste pensar del todo con la cabeza fría lo que pasó con tu novio, sino, por qué otra cosa saliste corriendo si no era culpa de Seiya, además de no querer contarle a él lo que te pasó, a final de cuentas es tu amigo, no es así? -_

 _\- Si, solo somos amigos, y si, ese beso me molesto demasiado, no sé porque, tal vez solo sea que esa chica no me agrada -_

 _\- Si tal vez... -_

 _\- Bueno, entonces ahora toma un baño, y duerme, mañana podrás aclarar las cosas con Darién -_

 _\- Gracias Michiru, en verdad eres como una hermana -_

Sigo el consejo de Michiru y me meto en la tina, a tomar un largo baño, después de contarle lo ocurrido me siento un poco mejor, es cierto que tengo que habla con Darién y aclarar las cosas, pero no puedo hacer lo mismo con Seiya, no puedo llegar y pedirle una explicación, a final de cuentas somos solo amigos.

Después de varios minutos decido salir de la tina, tomo mi toalla y me seco para poder colocarme el pijama, mi cabello es otro caso, es tan largo que tardo mucho en secarlo, tengo tanto sueño que solo lo cepillaré.

En verdad me gusta mucho mi cabello, pero hay ocasiones como esta que cepillarlo y secarlo no es mi prioridad, así que lo cepillo lo más rápido que puedo, y caigo rendida en mi cama, para quedarme dormida en cuanto mi cabeza toca la almohada.

 _\- ¡Serena, el desayuno ya está listo, baja o tu hermano no te dejara nada, Serenaaa! -_

Hay no, sino me apresuro me quedare sin desayuno, pero siento mi cuerpo tan pesado.

 _-_ _Gatita, mamá te está llamando desde hace varios minutos, ¿Por qué aún no has bajado?, voy a pasar -_

 _-_ _Haru_ _lo siento, es solo que no me siento muy bien -_

Mi hermano coloca una mano sobre mi frente, e inmediatamente su rostro refleja preocupación.

 _-_ _Gatita, estas hirviendo en fiebre, todo por culpa de ese sujeto -_

 _\- Ya te dije que no fue su culpa, fue mía por caminar bajo la lluvia -_

 _\- Mejor le_ _avisaré_ _a mamá y a papá para que llamen al médico_ -

Mi hermano sale prácticamente corriendo de mi habitación, logro escuchar como baja las escaleras y les dice a mis padres sobre mi actual estado de salud, mamá sube a verme en lo que papá lama al médico.

 _\- Mamá no te preocupes, es solo un resfriado -_

 _\- Aunque sea solo eso, es necesario que un médico te revise, para que te recuperes pronto y no vayas a empeorar, con estos cambios de clima, podrías ponerte peor -_

Mi mamá siempre se preocupa mucho, así que lo mejor será hacerle caso y esperar a que un profesional me revise, estoy tan cansada que no puedo evitar quedarme dormida nuevamente.

 _\- Serena despierta, el doctor ya está aquí -_

 _\- Bien,_ _chequemos_ _a la paciente para saber que tan mal se encuentra -_

Jamás me ha gustado ir al médico, siempre tienen aparatos extraños, como ese que usan para oír el corazón, siempre está frío w, y ni hablar de las inyecciones, solo de pensar en ellas me dan ganas de llorar.

 _\- La señorita tiene un resfriado común, no es muy peligroso, pero hay que darle los cuidados necesarios para que no se agrave el problema, le dejaremos unas pastillas que deberá tomar cada 8 horas, pero si mañana sigue igual, le mandaremos inyecciones -_

 _\- °0°', le prometo que me tomaré las pastillas, no serán necesarias las inyecciones, cierto mamá ñ.ñ -_

 _\- Pero ya_ _oíste_ _al doctor, sino mejoras, no habrá más opción -_

No, por qué a mí TT^TT.

 _\- También le recomiendo que se quede en casa hoy y mañana_ -

Bien!, mañana no tendré que ir a la escuela. Por último, el doctor le da unas cuantas recomendaciones más a mi mamá y salen de mi cuarto para que pueda descansar.

Apenas llevo unas horas de descanso y no puedo evitar comenzar a aburrirme, que puedo hacer?, ya sé, le llamaré a Darién, espero que pueda contestarme, aunque debe de ser muy noche en donde está, pero de verdad necesito hablar con él.

Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos...

 _\- Hola, ¿quién habla? -_

 _-_ _Ho...hola Darién, soy yo, Serena -_

 _\- Princesa, justo en ti estaba pensando, quería llamarte, pero creí que estarías con tus amigas -_

 _\- Pues Creíste muy mal -_

 _\- Estas molesta, ¿ocurrió algo? -_

 _-Pues eso dímelo tú, ayer llamé a tu departamento en la mañana, y una chica me contestó, podrías explicarme qué está ocurriendo, primero no_ _contestas_ _mis llamadas, mensajes o correos, y ahora una chica contesta el teléfono de tu casa -_

 _\- Princesa por favor no te enojes, todo tiene una explicación, sino te contesto es porque no tengo mucho tiempo, y la chica de ayer,_ _Reí, es la hermana de mi compañero con quien comparto el departamento, vino ayer a visitarlo -_

 _\- Es eso cierto -_

 _\- Es la verdad, sabes que yo no te mentiría nunca -_

 _\- Está bien, te creo, perdón por haber dudado, es solo que no se mucho de ti_ _TT^TT, y te extraño mucho -_

 _\- Yo también te extraño mucho, pero entiende que tengo que trabajar mucho para cumplir mi sueño, y es por eso que a veces no puedo llamarte o escribirte tanto como quisiera -_

 _\- Si lo entiendo -_

 _\- Que bueno que puedas entenderme, ahora no lo tomes a mal, pero tengo que irme a dormir, mañana tengo que ir a la universidad muy temprano -_

 _\- Si claro, ya no te_ _entretengo_ _más, que descanses -_

 _\- Gracias, yo te llamo después, adiós te quiero -_

 _\- Yo te quiero más -_

Y colgó, esa llamada en parte me hizo sentirme mejor, pero no puedo evitar llorar, porque es así conmigo, entiendo que tiene que estudiar, yo también lo hago, y aun así siempre busco un momento para poder escribirle o llamarle, pero él, él siempre esta tan ocupado para mí.

El resto del día me la paso en cama, mi familia viene a ver como sigo, y a traerme la comida o la cena, gracias a que estoy enferma ellos no se dan cuenta de mi estado de ánimo, el cual en estos momentos es deprimente. Mis amigas me han llamado escrito, y les he explicado que mañana no podré ir a la escuela, las tres me preguntaron la razón, cabe decir que Mina casi pegó el grito en el cielo al enterarse de que ayer salí con Seiya a la fiesta de Kakkyu, que salí del lugar y me empape, lo que me provocó el resfriado, claro, omití unos cuantos detalles, no es que no confíe en mis amigas, solo que no sé cómo explicarles lo que me ocurre, cuando ni yo misma puedo entenderlo.

Esto es tan aburrido, no recuerdo que el estar enferma fuera así, al contrario, antes me gustaba quedarme en casa cuando enfermaba, siempre jugaba video juegos, veía anime o leía manga, pero ahora ni eso me divierte, ya es lunes y como dijo el documento no fui a clases, lo que por alguna extraña razón extraño, sí, yo Serena Tsukino extraño la escuela, no sé por qué.

Y por si fuera poco, me han dejado prácticamente sola en casa, papá cono siempre salió temprano al trabajo, mamá fue con unas amigas, y de ahí dijo que pasaría por las cosas para la comida, Haruka fue a buscar una cosas para su regreso a Alemania, Michiru se quedó en casa, aunque dijo que alcanzaría a mi hermano, por lo cual solo se está arreglando y se va, lo único que me consuela es que Mina prometió venir a verme en cuanto las clases se terminaran para pasarme los apuntes y traerme la tarea.

Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo el libro que traje de la biblioteca, creo que podré leer en lo que Mina llega.

 _\- Serena ya me voy, pero antes toma, ayer compre unas cuantas revistas de moda, espero que te agraden -_

 _\- Gracias Michiru, las leeré en un rato -_

 _\- Vaya estás leyendo "La princesa de la Luna", sabes es uno de mis libros favoritos, es una historia hermosa, aunque también trágica -_

 _\- Si, ya casi termino de leerlo, y hay partes que casi me han hecho llorar, es una historia muy linda -_

 _\- Entonces te dejo para que puedas seguir leyendo, tu mamá dejó comida en el refrigerador por si te da hambre más tarde, yo ya me voy, no quiero hacer esperar demasiado a tu hermano,_ _bye_ _bye_ _-_

 _-_ _Bye_ _bye_ _-_

El libro es muy interesante, es una historia de amor, siempre me han gustado las historias de amor y de princesas, grrr, vaya creo que ha comenzado a darme hambre, así que por ahora dejaré hasta aquí mi lectura, ahora tomare las revistas q me dio Michiru, e iré por un refrigerio en lo que llega Mina.

Wow, la casa esta tan tranquila y silenciosa, nunca había estado sola en casa, siempre pensé que sería divertido, me preparo un té y me sirvo galletas de las que prepara mi madre, y me dirijo a la sala a ojear las revistas, espero que no tarde mucho en llegar Mina.

Ding dong, vaya, creo que la llame con el pensamiento jajaja.

 _\- Mina, no pensé que_ _llegarías_ _tan rápido -_

 _\- Pues no lo hizo y no podrá hacerlo -_

 _\- Se...seiya, ¿que haces tú aquí? -_

 _\- Vine a traerte los apuntes y la tarea, encontré a Mina camino al entrenamiento y me contó que estabas enferma, y que había prometido traerte la tarea, pero no podría hacerlo porque necesitaba hacer unas cosas de su club, así que le dije que yo lo haría, y he me aquí, ¿acaso no te alegra bombón? -_

 _\- Mina traidora ¬¬ -_

 _\- Dijiste algo bombón? -_

 _\- No no nada, pero_ _dime, ¿que hay con tu entrenamiento de hoy? -_

 _-No te preocupes, hablé con el capitán y entendió lo ocurrido, "no te preocupes por el entrenamiento, y ve con tu novia" -_

 _-_ _Queeeeeeee!, tu y yo no somos novios -_

 _\- Lo sé, pero si se lo hubiera dicho, no me habría dejado venir hasta acabar el entrenamiento -_

 _-Bueno ya estás aquí, no puedo_ _correrte, así que pasa, ¿gustas algo de tomar? -_

 _\- Un té por favor -_

 _-_ _Ok, enseguida vuelvo, mientras toma asiento -_

No puedo creer que Mina hiciera que él viniera a traerme los deberes, bien podía venir después de terminar sus cosas del club, más bien creo que lo planeo todo, ya hablaré con ella.

- _Toma, aquí está tu té, y también te traje un poco de galletas, las hizo ayer mi mamá -_

 _\- Gracias bombón se ven deliciosas, y bien, por qué no me llamaste ayer para decirme que te habías enfermado, hubiera venido a verte -_

 _\- No quería ser una molestia para ti, pensé que tendrías mucho trabajo -_

 _\- Tú nunca serías una molestia para mí, todo lo contrario, si me hubieras dicho habría venido de inmediato para poder cuidarte -_

¿Porqué tiene que actuar de esa manera conmigo cuando estamos a solas, no entiende que me hace sentir extraña, o lo hará a propósito, en verdad hubiera venido a cuidarme?, pero si le hubiera dicho y hubiese venido, posiblemente se habría dado cuenta de lo mal que me sentía ayer, y no precisamente por la enfermedad.

 _\- No sabía que te gustaban este tipo de revistas -_

 _\- A veces las leo, esas me las dio la novia de mi hermano, y yo solo las estaba ojeando -_

 _\- La novia de tu hermano?, no me digas que es la chica que estaba con ustedes el día de la firma, es muy bonita, tal vez puedas_ _presentármela_ _-_

 _\- No lo creo, ya te dije que es la novia de mi hermano, el cual es muy celoso, además de que tú ya tienes a Kakyuu -_

 _\- Qué, entre ella y yo no hay nada -_

 _\- ¡¿Entonces por qué se besaban el día de la fiesta?! -_

Hay no, yo y mi gran bocota.

 _\- Ella fue quien me beso, yo te estaba esperando y de pronto se me acercó y me beso, un momento, ¿acaso estás celosa? -_

 _\- ¡¿Yo?!, para para nada, solo que te_ _vi_ _tan feliz que pensé que había algo entre ustedes -_

 _-_ _Jajaja_ _no, ella no es mi tipo, y además ya hay alguien que me gusta, quieres saber quién es? -_

Seiya ha comenzado a acercarse demasiado a mí, su rostro está frente al mío, mi corazón late con tanta fuerza que creo que él puede escucharlo.

 _\- Vaya bombón, creo que tienes temperatura -_

¿Qué?, él puso su mano en mi frente, creí que...

 _\- Tonto!, claro que tengo temperatura, te recuerdo que estoy enferma -_

 _\- Está bien, lo mejor será que vayas a_ _recostarte, ¿quieres que te ayude a subir? -_

 _-No gracias, yo sola puedo -_

 _\- Entonces vamos, te acompañare hasta que te duermas, además de dejarte los apuntes -_

Y así comienzo a subir las escaleras hasta mi alcoba, con Seiya detrás de mí, aun me siento nerviosa por lo cerca que estuvo de mí.

 _\- Aquí es mi habitación, está un poco desordenada -_

 _-_ _Wow, veo que te gustan los conejos y las lunas -_

O/O, hay no, mi habitación es tan infantil que va a pensar de mí, y por si fuera poco acabo de recordar que aún traigo mi pijama, de conejos y lunas u.u'

 _\- Bueno señorita ahora tome su medicamento y a la cama -_

 _\- No es necesario que te quedes -_

 _\- Pero quiero hacerlo, así que anda, yo me iré cuando te duermas -_

 _\- Está bien -_

Me siento tan nerviosa que no sé si sea capaz de dormir, así que cierro mis ojos y finjo dormir.

 _\- Bombón ya estás dormida, ¿bombón? -_

Siento como se acerca a mí, y me cubre con mi frazada.

 _\- Te vez tan tranquila cuando duermes, aunque no puedo evitar hacerte enfadar, me gusta cuando te enojas, pones una cara muy graciosa -_

Así que lo hace a propósito, ya lo sospechaba.

Siento que mi corazón va a estallar, y también siento como el color rojo sube a mi cara, y pasa por todo mi cuerpo, Seiya acaba de besarme O/O'.

 _\- Que descanses, espero que te recuperes pronto, extraño verte en la escuela -_

Oigo como comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, pero se detiene por un momento.

 _\- Tonto, todo esto es tu culpa, deberías de estar aquí para cuidarla -_

Abro un poco los ojos para ver a quien se dirige, está parado frente a mi librero, donde hay una foto de Darién, y aun lado suyo estoy yo abrazándolo.


	12. Nerviosa y feliz

Duré con mi resfriado el resto de la semana, por lo cual no asistí a clases toda esa semana, estar en casa fue taaaan aburrido, a excepción de las tardes, cuando Seiya venía a visitarme, no faltó ningún día, había ocasiones en las que llegaba más tarde, ya que tenía que entrenar.

Desde esa primera vez que vino, no volvimos a estar a solas, ya que por lo general había alguien en casa, por suerte siempre estuvo mi mamá, de no ser así estoy segura de que Haru hubiese corrido a Seiya en cuanto tocaba la puerta. Fue muy gracioso ver la lucha de miradas que mantenían constantemente, sigo sin entender porque se caen tan mal.

Tampoco puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa cada que Seiya esta cerca de mí, constantemente recuerdo el beso que me dio, y las palabras que le dirigió a la foto de Darien.

Pero bueno, finalmente hoy regresaré a la escuela, espero poder ponerme rápidamente al corriente con las materias, de verdad que quiero conseguir esa beca para estudiar en el extranjero.

\- _Buenos días –_

 _\- Serena, que bueno que ya te encuentras mejor, así que ahora desayuna antes de que se te haga tarde para la escuela-_

 _\- No te preocupes mamá, estoy segura de que eso no pasará, ya no más. Dónde están los demás? –_

 _\- Tu padre se fue temprano a la oficina, últimamente ha tenido mucho trabajo, y tu hermano y su novia fueron a la universidad a arreglar unos papeles, ya que dentro de poco regresan a Alemania-_

 _\- Ya veo, los extrañare mucho a ambos -_

De verdad que los voy a extrañar, en estos días me he encariñado con Michiru, y a Haru lo voy a extrañar aún más, ya que si obtengo la beca no lo veré en mucho tiempo.

 _\- Ya terminé, gracias por la comida, es hora de que me vaya a la escuela -_

 _\- Ve con cuidado, y no olvides tu almuerzo -_

Jajaja, hace semanas que no he vuelto a olvidar mi almuerzo, para ser exactos, desde el primer día de clases, cuando conocí a Seiya, esa ocasión definitivamente me cayó mal, no lo soportaba, pero ahora en unas cuantas semanas nos hemos hecho más cercanos, casi podría decir que somos amigos, aunque la mayoría de veces me sigue poniendo nerviosa cada que está cerca de mí, más desde la vez de la fiesta, solo recordar como me abrazo ese día y lo que me dijo, hace que me estremezca, y al mismo tiempo que sienta algo cálido dentro de mi, y más aún al recordar aquel beso que me dio cuando fingí dormir.

 _\- Serena que bueno que ya estés mejor -_

 _\- Si, ya nos estábamos preocupando mucho, además de que ya te_ _extrañabamos, Mina en especial -_

 _\- Si ya lo creo ¬¬ (tanto que estuvo mandando las tareas con_ _Seiya), por cierto, dónde está ella? -_

 _\- Bueno aun faltan cinco minutos para que toque la campana, así que seguramente a de venir corriendo como siempre -_

 _\- Cierto olvidaba que ella aún sigue llegando tarde_ _n.n' -_

 _\- Es cierto_ _Sere, de un tiempo para acá has estado llegando temprano a la escuela, además de poner atención a las clases, e incluso cumplir con las tareas, no es que nos moleste, al contrario nos hace feliz este cambio en ti, pero podríamos saber el por qué –_

 _\- Cierto, siento mucho no haberles comentado antes, la verdad es que he decidido esforzarme este año, para poder obtener una beca para estudiar en el extranjero, para ser exacta, donde_ _Darien_ _n.n_ _-_

 _-_ _Wow, vaya que es cierto eso de que el amor hace milagros, y ya sabe él -_

 _\- Aún no, quiero que sea una sorpresa -_

 _\- Entonces siendo así no dudes en pedir nuestra ayuda, te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos -_

 _\- Muchas gracias chicas -_

Al cabo de unos minutos el resto de nuestros compañeros comienzan a llegar.

 _\- Espereeeeeen! -_

 _\- Bueno, creo que Mina al fin ha llegado -_

Las tres volteamos hacia la puerta, y vemos entrar a la susodicha.

\- _Genial...lo hice...pensé que no llegaría,_ _Sere_ _que bueno que ya estés mejor -_

 _\- Gracias Mina -_

Mi cuerpo se tensa por un instante, y siento como el color sube a mis mejillas, alguien acaba de abrazarme por la espalda, y se bien quien es.

 _\- Buenos días bombón, me alegra que ya estés de regreso, apuesto a que me_ _extrañaste_ _mucho -_

 _\- Q...qué, claro que no, es más ni siquiera me acordaba de ti -_

 _\- Que mala eres bombón -_

Las chicas miran la escena con una sonrisa, y Mina me mira con unos ojos de picardía, lo que me recuerda que más tarde tengo que hablar con ella.

Después de ese extraño suceso el día transcurre de forma normal, a excepción de la hora del almuerzo, me excuse con las chicas diciéndoles que las vería mas tarde, ya que necesitaba ir a la biblioteca a entregar el libro, ya había terminado de leerlo, y de verdad me encantó, aún con todo y su final en el que la princesa mure, pero su madre decide darle una nueva oportunidad a ella, a su amado y a sus amigas, la autora no dice que pasa después, por lo cual me gusta, ya que puedo imaginar diferentes finales.

Antes de entregar el libro decidí ir unos minutos a mi lugar secreto para poder escribirle a Darien, traía mi mochila conmigo por lo cual saque el libro, mi tablet, y las revistas que Michiru me dio, ya que quiero mostrárselas a Mina.

Igual que las últimas veces escribí un e-mail breve, Darien esta tan ocupado y no quiero distraerlo mucho con mis cosas, así que ahora solo le escribo para saber como se encuentra.

Termine de escribir y mandar el correo, ya no espero una respuesta inmediata así que guardé mi tablet y decidí ojear un poco las revistas nuevamente, recuerdo que en una de ellas venían fotos de mi modelo favorita, siempre todo lo que usa se le ve bien.

Pero al cabo de unos minutos comencé a oír ruidos que se aproximaban a donde me encontraba, nunca había visto a nadie por el lugar, pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, por lo cual me levanté de mi lugar para investigar un poco, me oculté detrás de uno de los estantes de la librería, y juro que sentí que mi corazón se salía de mi pecho al sentir que alguien me jalaba, con un brazo me tomó fuertemente de la cintura, y con su mano libre cubrió mi boca, estaba tan asustada.

\- _Shhh_ _bombón no vayas a hacer ruido -_

Era Seiya quien me había jalado, al saber su identidad todo el miedo desapareció y fue remplazado por una extraña sensación en ni estomago, y un color rojo en mis mejillas, por suerte estaba de espaldas y no pudo verlo, esta era la segunda vez en el día que me abrazaba, y en la que me hacía sentir nerviosa y feliz, es eso posible, sentirse de esa forma?

* * *

 _ **Hola hola, aquí yo de nuevo, disculpen el no haber actualizado antes, pero estaba pasando por una situación difícil y la inspiración se me fue, pero ya me esta regresando de a poco, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, aunque es algo corto**_ _ **n.n'.**_

 _ **=^.^= Ari**_ _ **=^.^=**_


	13. Di que si

Los pasos por momentos se acercaban a donde estábamos, y mis nervios aumentaban con ellos, que pasaría si alguien nos viera a Seiya y a mí casi abrazados como lo estábamos en estos momentos, los rumores que había mencionado él de que estábamos juntos incrementarían?, su club de fan ahora si intentaría desaparecerme, qué si las chicas supieran, y si le dijeran a Darien?, todas estas preguntas pasaban por mi mente, y sin poder evitarlo comencé a temblar a causa de los nervios.

Seiya quitó su mano que tenía sobre mi boca y me abrazo mas fuerte, ahora con ambos brazos o.o', que pasaría ahora, por qué lo hacia, a caso querría aprovecharse del momento y me besaría de nuevo, que haría, le correspondería o lo rechazaría?, esa vez en mi habitación no pude hacer nada, ya que supuestamente estaba dormida.

Poco a poco me fui girando sin romper el abrazo hasta quedar frente a él, esos ojos zafiro, ya los había mirado más de una vez, pero ahora tan cerca, parecían brillar como dos estrellas, al igual que todo él, si Seiya brillaba como una estrella, y ese brillo comenzaba a hipnotizarme, si me besara en este momento estoy segura de que le correspondería.

Poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a mi rostro, hasta que dar a unos centímetros de distancia, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos pensando en lo que sucedería ahora.

\- _Bombón, porqué no trajiste un suéter contigo, hace tanto frío que comenzaste a temblar,_ _tontita, acaso quieres enfermar de nuevo, qué tal si esta vez no puedo cuidarte?_ -

Queeeeeeé!, es por eso que me abrazó, porque pensó que tenía frío, y...y por eso tenía que acercarse tanto, y yo de tonta pensando que él...que él.

Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa y ahí estaban otra vez esos ojos mirándome, esta vez con burla.

\- _Tonto_ -, estaba tan molesta que lo empuje para alejarlo de mí, pero él rápidamente volvió a abrazarme.

\- _Shhhh_ _bombón no querrás que nos escuchen ;)_ -

A mí que me importaba que nos escucharan, es más por mi que lo hicieran y se lo llevaran, o siguieran persiguiéndolo por toda la escuela.

\- _No querrás que tus amigas se enteren, y que tal vez le cuenten a tu novio, o si?_ -

Era cierto, hace unos momentos imaginaba que pasaría si nos descubrieran, así que no tuve otra opción más que quedarme callada.

 _\- No es necesario que me_ _abraces_ \- intenté soltarme, pero él solo me abrazo mas fuerte.

\- _Claro que es necesario, hace unos momentos estabas temblando de frío, ahora_ _shhh_ _creo que ya se_ _están_ _alejando_ -

Efectivamente los pasos ahora se alejaban del lugar donde estábamos, Seiya asomó un poco la cabeza.

\- _Valla que son persistentes, por suerte ya se han ido y no nos escucharon_ -

\- _Si que suerte, ahora ya puedes_ _soltarme_ -

Quise alejarme una vez más, pero él me tomo de los hombros y me giró hacia a él, ya que cuando lo empuje quedé nuevamente de espaldas a él, y una vez más se acercó a mí, pero esta vez parecía que no se iba a detener.

Pasó rozando mi mejilla y paró cerca de mi oído.

\- _Sabes bombón, me encanta verte sonrojada, pero me encanta más saber que soy yo el causante -_

Momentos atrás estaba roja por el enojo, pero ahora, ahora era diferente, su cercanía y el que me susurrará en el oído me hizo poner nerviosa, y causó que mi piel se erizara.

\- _Y_ _dime_ _bombón, que hacías sola en la biblioteca en la hora del almuerzo -_

 _\- Vine a entregar un libro, y para escribirle a mi novio -_

 _\- Ya veo, cómo van las cosas con él, no me has dicho ya nada desde el día de la fiesta -_

 _\- Le llamé por teléfono y hablamos por mucho rato, me dijo que estaba muy ocupado con la universidad, pero me prometió que se haría un tiempo para todos los días para mí -_

 _\- Eso es bueno, me alegro mucho por ti -_

Por qué si se alegra su voz se escucha como si fuera lo contrario, por qué mi corazón se oprime al escucharlo, y por qué una vez mas le mentí diciéndole que la charla duró mucho cuando no pasó ni de 5 minutos, y de una promesa inexistente por parte de Darien.

- _Vaya, nunca había visto este lugar, no pensé que la biblioteca fuera tan grande, "La princesa de la Luna", este es el libro que viniste a entregar? -_

 _\- Así es -_

 _-_ _Dime, es buen libro? -_

 _\- En lo personal a mi me gustó, es una historia de amor, en partes es sosa, pero el final es interesante -_

 _\- Amor soso y un final interesante, creo que no es lo mío -_

 _-_ _Jajaja, entonces que es lo tuyo? -_

 _\- No lo se, historia de caballeros de la edad media, samuráis, damiselas hermosas en peligro, aventuras -_

 _\- Entonces definitivamente no te gustaría este libro -_

 _\- "Lady_ _Black, la modelo del momento, conoce sus secretos de belleza", así que también te gustan este tipo de revistas -_

 _\- La verdad no mucho, son algo_ _amarillistas_ _y hasta cursis, las tengo porque_ _Michiru_ _me las regaló para_ _distraerme_ _mientras estaba enferma, las traje porque quería mostrárselas a Mina, a ella le encantan, pero recordé que venía ese artículo, y a decir verdad Lady_ _Black_ _es mi modelo favorita -_

 _\- En serio?, no se que le ven, yo creo que es de esas modelos engreídas y malcriadas, es más, recientemente me llegó una propuesta para hacer una sesión de fotos a lado de ella para una famosa marca de ropa , pero creo que la_ _rechazare, no me interesa mucho mezclarme con modelos -_

 _\- Qué, hablas en serio, una sesión de fotos con ella, y quieres rechazarla?, recuerda que no debemos juzgar a un libro por su portada_ _u.u, además si aceptas podrías conseguirme un autógrafo de ella -_

 _\- Tanto te gusta? -_

 _\- Si, es tan bonita, hasta parece una princesa, y todo lo que usa siempre se le ve bien, me gustaría ser tan bonita como ella -_

 _\- Bombón, tú eres muy bonita, más bonita que esa modelo, y ya que te gusta tanto, conseguiré su autógrafo para ti, aunque para ello deba trabajar con ella -_

 _-_ _Gra...gracias Seiya u/u -_

Estoy tan feliz, siento como si flotara en vez de caminar, Seiya dijo que conseguirá el autógrafo de Lady B para mí, y lo mejor, dijo que soy bonita, le parezco bonita, no puedo evitar sonreír como boba al recordarlo.

Pero que me está pasando?, hace unos momentos pensaba que me besaría y que yo no lo rechazaría, y ahora actúo como tonta porque me dijo que soy bonita, esto no puede pasar, yo tengo a Darien, es mi novio, pero Seiya es tan lindo, qué?, no Serena, no puede estarte gustando Seiya, no no, es tu amigo y además de que tienes novio. Si, un novio que te escribe rara vez, y que casi no te llama.

* * *

 **Hola hola, perdón si he demorado en actualizar la historia, pero en verdad pase por una situación muy difícil por lo cual no tuve ánimos para nada, espero estos capítulos sean de su agrado y me dejen saber que les pareció, la verdad actualizo más rápido en "w", porque es mas fácil desde el celular n.n'**

 **=^.^= Ari** **=^.^=**


	14. No son celos!

Después de lo sucedido en la biblioteca no ha vuelto a pasar nada "extraño" entre Seiya y yo, de hecho esta semana casi no lo he visto, a estado tan ocupado con el trabajo, ni siquiera a asistido a los entrenamientos, por lo cual no he ido yo tampoco, para qué, si él no esta.

Él viene a unas pocas horas de clase, en las cuales o pone toda su atención o se queda dormido, pero no me habla ni molesta como antes, eso me hace sentir molesta y triste, acaso habré hecho algo que hizo que se molestara conmigo?, pero qué, sino hemos hablado?, acaso se habrá dado cuenta que le mentí sobre mi charla con Darien, pero eso es imposible, pero si así fuera porque me preocuparía?, además de que no creo que cosas como esas le importen a él, o si?

Hoy ni siquiera asistió a alguna clase u.u, ya es hora de la salida, lo que significa que tendré que regresar sola a casa, ya que las chicas asisten a sus talleres.

Estoy tan aburrida, pero en fin sera mejor que me apresure a llegar a casa para poder hacer todas mis tareas y tener libre el fin de semana.

Llegando a casa encontré una nota de mi madre diciendo que saldría con unas amigas y regresaría hasta tarde, genial una tarde completamente sola.

Ya se!, que tal si le llamo a Darien, no mejor no, lo mas probable es que no me responda porque este ocupado, como siempre, desde que me dijo que iría a estudiar al extranjero me sentí feliz por él, porque así podría cumplir con su sueño de ser el mejor médico de Japón, creí que la distancia entre nosotros no nos afectaría en absoluto, al contrario, pensé que era una manera de poner a prueba nuestro amor, pero últimamente e estado dudando a cerca de lo nuestro, el cada vez parece más frío y distante, cada vez sus correos, mensajes o llamadas son menos frecuentes, a caso estará comenzando a olvidarse de mi?, yo no lo he olvidado, aunque e de aceptar que ya tampoco me comunico tan constantemente con él, ni me entusiasmo tanto como antes cuando me respondía.

Antes sentía que mi corazón se aceleraba, y mi estomago cosquilleaba cada que recibía respuesta de su parte, pero ahora esos nervios de saber de él parecen haber disminuido, ahora esos nervios y cosquillas aparecen cada que..., nonono olvídalo, eso es imposible, yo no olvidaría ni remplazaría a Darien, pero y mi corazón?, no eso es imposible!, seguramente es porque no he visto a mi Darien en mucho tiempo, lo más probable es que cuando obtenga la beca y pueda ir a donde esta él todo regrese a la normalidad, si debe de ser eso, el no verlo tanto como antes me hace pensar o sentir cosas que no.

Vaya que se me pasó el tiempo entre tanto pensar en Darien y..., lo bueno es que pude terminar la tarea, ahora si podré comer algún bocadillo y ver algo de tv.

"- Recientemente se ha visto al cantante Seiya Kou y a la famosa modelo Lady Black juntos en varias ocasiones, ya sea en un restaurante comiendo, platicando en su lugar de trabajo, incluso él la a acompañado hasta su casa como el caballero que es.-

\- Había escuchado que han estado trabajando juntos, y vaya que ambos se ven muy bien, definitivamente harían una linda pareja..."

Esos programas de chismes solo hablan tonterias, a Seiya nisiquiera le agrada ella, una linda pareja, si como no, y claro que es un caballero por eso la acompaña hasta su casa, o incluso a comer, además de que si están trabajando juntos, pero solo eso tra ba jan do, no saliendo, gente tonta que solo le gusta esparcir rumores tontos!

Uyyy me siento tan molesta, es imposible que ellos dos salieran juntos, o no?, pero bueno si lo hicieran definitivamente no me importaría, aunque me molesta mucho que esas personas lo digan como si nada, Seiya es mi amigo y no me gusta que inventen ese tipo de rumores acerca de él.

brrr brrrr brrr

Seguramente es mamá para asegurarse de que ya he comido.

 _\- Hola -_

 _\- Bombón eres tú? -_

 _\- Se...Seiya eres tú? -_

 _\- A sí es bombón, no me digas que te decepsionaste? -_

 _\- Qué?, nonono por que lo haría -_

 _\- No se, tal vez esperabas la llamada de alguien más, de tu novio por ejemplo -_

 _\- No que va, de hecho acabo de hablar con él_ , - mentirosa mentirosa mentirosa, vamos Serena que te pasa, porque no solo le dices que estás molesta por lo de la tv, qué?, eso nunca, creerá que estoy celosa, y no lo estás?, claro que no, o eso creo.

\- _A ya veo, entonces supongo que estarás muy feliz por saber de él, y bueno yo solo llamaba porque mañana al fin tendré el día libre y quería saber si quisieras salir conmigo -_

 _\- Sa... salir mañana contigo_ ,- porque tartamudeas y repites lo que acaba de decirte, creerá que eres tonta, pero es que me puso nerviosa con su invitación.

 _\- Bueno entenderé si estás ocupada y no puedes -_

 _\- Qué, no no para nada, al contrario no tenía nada planeado así que salgamos -_

 _\- Ok entonces nos vemos mañana en el parque no. 10 a las 11, te parece? -_

 _\- Si claro! -_

 _\- Entonces hasta mañana bombón -_

 _\- Hasta mañana_ _Seiya_ -

Entonces... mañana... Seiya y yo tendremos una cita?, no puedo evitarlo y comienzo a dar saltitos y vueltas como niña pequeña cuando le dan una buena noticia, me siento feliz, aunque es algo extraño, pero por ahora no quiero pensar en nada acerca de esta situación, solo se que estoy feliz.

Hola hola, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero de verdad he tenido un colapso creativo xD, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado n.n, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, que espero no tardar n.n'. Espero aún haya alguien que lea mi historia TT


	15. Tu mano

Al fin es sábado, últimamente he adquirido la costumbre de despertar temprano para no llegar tarde a la escuela, pero hoy he despertado un poco mas temprano de lo acostumbrado, y ni siquiera hay clases!!, la verdad desde ayer me siento nerviosa, tanto que casi no dormí.

Ya se que veré a Seiya hasta más tarde, pero no puedo evitar el sentirme ansiosa, pero lo mejor será que primero desayune y ya después a arreglarme para ir a nuestra, cita?!, en serio esta vez es una cita?, nono es una salida de amigos eso es, pero aun así me pone nerviosa y feliz, hace días que no me siento así.

Como mi desayuno lo mas tranquila posible, por momentos me dan ganas de dejarlo y salir corriendo, pero no, debo de estar tranquila. Así que para calmarme un poco leeré el periódico, veamos la sección de espectáculos, oh vaya, al parecer están pensando en hacer la película de sailor moon, y los posibles protagonistas: Lady Black y Seiya Kou, queee??, Seiya saldrá en la película, y sera el protagonista, por qué no me lo dijo, tendré que preguntarle cuando lo vea.

Por fin logré terminar mi desayuno, ahora si ya un poco mas tranquila tomare un baño para después arreglarme. Mamá siempre tiene sales y esencias cerca de la bañera, nunca les había tomado importancia, pero creo que por primera vez me atreveré a usarlas, la de fresas es la que llama mas mi atención, ya que es un aroma más fresco y juvenil, pongo un poco en la bañera mientras se llena, mientras me quito la ropa para posteriormente ingresar en el agua.

\- _Haaa, perfecta..._

Creo que la esencia me relajó mas de lo debido, ya que casi no me di cuenta de la hora, sino hasta que el agua comenzó a enfriarse, las 11 am, queeeee!!!, ahora solo tengo menos de una hora para elegir mi ropa, secar mi cabello y arreglarme un poco.

Corro por toda mi habitación, primero mi cabello, porque debe de ser tan largo?!, bueno bueno, ya esta ahora lo mas importante, que me pongo?, no puede ser, porque no elegí anoche lo que usaría, ok ok no entres en pánico, estoy segura de que encontraré algo lindo.

Bien son las 11:50, ya solo me pongo un poco de maquillaje y correré lo mejor posible.

Vaya creo que tantos años de correr para no llegar tarde a la escuela han servido de algo, son 12:05, espero que Seiya aun no haya llegado.

o/o, alguien, alguien me esta abrazando por la espalda.

- _Me extrañaste bombón?-_

 _\- Q..que, por que debería de haberte extrañado?-_ por kami que no vaya a girarme, sino se burlará de mi por parecer un jitomate.

 _\- Mmmm, veamos, porque llevo ya varios días sin ir a la escuela -_

 _\- Ha si, la verdad no me había dado cuenta -,_ si como no, si casi no hacías nada mas que preguntarte que estaría haciendo y cuando lo verías _._

 _\- Esta bien, se que eres demasiado tímida como para admitir que me extrañaste, sabes, yo si te extrañe -_

Acaba de decir que me extraño, o sea que estuvo pensando en mi en estos días que no nos vimos?, yo no puedo decirle lo mismo, es cierto que lo extrañe un poquito, bueno mucho, pero no pienso inflarle mas su ego. Pero no puedo evita ponerme nerviosa por lo que me dijo, me siento feliz y ciento un extraño hormigueo en mi estomago, espero no estarme enfermando, no quiero arruinar este día.

 _\- Bueno bombón creo que es momento de ir a divertirnos un poco!-_

 _\- Si, vamos -_

Y sorpresiva mente me toma de la mano, y aun mas sorprendente, no quiero que me suelte...

Este capítulo es algo pequeño, pero espero que sea de su agrado, espero que aún allá alguien del otro lado de la pantalla leyendome, y una vez más, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar u.u

Iris, muchas gracias por tu review n.n, espero me dejes saber igual tu opinión de mis otras historias *-*.


	16. Soy linda? o\\o

_\- Seiya a donde vamos? -_

 _\- Es una sorpresa bombón -_

No se porque me siento tan extraña caminando de la mano con Seiya, pero no extraña de forma incomoda, sino al contrario, me siento cómoda y creo que hasta feliz, no he hecho nada por soltarlo, y es que algo en mi desea seguir así, tomados de la mano.

 _\- Seiya, es cierto que actuaras en la película de Sailor Moon? -_

 _\- Vaya que las noticias vuelan, la verdad mi agente aun esta en platicas con el director, aun no es nada seguro, además de que no creo que la actuación sea lo mio -_

 _\- Pero es una gran oportunidad para ti, estoy segura de que lo harías bien -_

 _\- Enserio eso crees? -_

 _\- Claro -_

 _\- Pues creo que lo voy a pensar un poco mejor, además de que trabajaría nuevamente con Lady, y después de conocerla no es tan desagradable como creía -_

Qué!, Lady, desde cuando la llama así, ya había olvidado que era ella con quien actuaría, o sea que ella sería su pareja, y seguramente habrá alguna escena de beso, y los rumores de su relación crecerían más. Bueno, no es que me importe, solo que creo que no hacen una buena pareja, digo, Seiya es un pesado y arrogante, seguramente ella no lo soportaría mucho tiempo, aunque a veces es atento, dulce, tierno, gracioso...

 _\- Bueno bombón, al fin hemos llegado -_

 _\- Waaaa, un balneario, que hermoso es, parece como si estuviésemos en la playa :D -_

 _\- Verdad que es lindo, hace unos días venimos para unas fotografías del trabajo -_

 _\- Entonces, viniste con Lady Black o.ó? -_

 _\- Claro, recuerda que fuimos pareja para este trabajo -_

Pareja!!!

 _\- Ya veo -_

 _\- Estas enfadada bombón? -_

 _\- Que, claro que no, porque debería de estar enfadada ñ.ñ'_ ,- además del hecho de que estuviste aquí con ella y seguramente la viste en traje de baño.

 _\- Bueno entonces andando, vamos a divertirnos!!!-_

 _\- Creo que olvidaste un pequeño detalle n.n'-_

 _\- Así, y cuál es? -_

 _\- No traigo traje de baño, tú seguramente si ya que la idea de venir a este lugar fue tuya -_

 _\- Pues ahora que lo mencionas, yo tampoco traigo mi traje de baño -_

 _\- n.n' -_

 _\- Pero no te preocupes bombón, ya que el balneario cuenta con una tienda donde tienen trajes n.n -_

Hay no, solo traje un poco de dinero, no me alcanzara para la entrada, el traje, y la comida, además de que se ve que es un lugar costoso.

- _Sabes Seiya, ahora que lo recuerdo, no se me da mucho eso de nadar, porque mejor no vamos a otro sitio -_

 _\- No pasa nada bombón, yo se nadar perfectamente, y nunca dejaría que te pase algo malo, es más, si quieres te enseño a nadar -_

 _\- Bu...bueno, la verdad es que yo no traje mucho dinero conmigo u/u -_

 _\- Jajaja, que dices bombón, por si no lo recuerdas quien te pidió que saliéramos fui yo, y sería muy descortés de mi parte hacer que pagues, así que no te preocupes que todo corre por mi cuenta ;) -_

 _\- Pero no se me hace justo que tu pagues todo, debería al menos pagar mi parte -_

 _\- Por eso no te preocupes, que tal si yo pago en esta ocasión y tú pagas la próxima vez que salgamos -_

 _\- Esta bien u.u -_

Qué?!, un momento, acaba de decir que la próxima vez, o sea que quiere que volvamos a salir?, o no mi corazón late demasiado rápido, y esa tonta sonrisa se vuelve a dibujar en mi rostro...

- _Entonces ahora si a divertirnos bombón!!! -_

 _\- Siii -_

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Oh no no no, esto no puede ser, ningún traje de baño me luce lindo, todos me hacen ver gorda, que tonta eres Serena, no debiste de haber aceptado quedarnos, es que acaso no se te ocurrió que él te vería en traje de baño, que estabas pensando, hace solo unos días vio a una super modelo en bikini, y ahora tú, seguramente se reirá mucho, o peor aún se avergonzara y se arrepentirá de que saliéramos, que hago?!!

 _\- Bombón, cómo vas con los trajes, quieres que le diga a la señorita que te muestre otro? -_

 _\- No ya...ya salgo_ , - seguramente la vendedora se ha de estar riendo de mi mientras coquetea con Seiya, que cree, que no vi como lo miraba cuando entramos, es tan obvia.

Creo que me decidiré por este, además de el blusón rosa, así me cubriré mejor.

\- _Listo -_

 _\- Qué?, pero bombón el clima esta perfecto como para traer un blusón tan grueso, vamos, porque no te quedas solo en traje de baño -_

 _\- Es que yo, la verdad, yo -_

 _\- Anda bombón, muestrame el bikini que elegiste -_

Nose porque no puedo decirle que no, así que me quito el blusón, lista para oír las risas por parte de Seiya y esa vendedora que al parecer no piensa despegarsele.

- _Bombón, lu...luces muy bonita con ese traje o/o -_

 _\- De verdad, no crees que me hace ver un poco gorda -_

 _\- Pero que cosas dices bombón, tu no estas ni un poco gorda, tienes un cuerpo muy lindo , O/O!!!, bueno ahora iré a medirme uno para que podamos disfrutar del día -_

Él prácticamente salió huyendo después de decirme eso, y me pareció verlo sonrojado, será cierto que luzco linda, habrá alguna posibilidad de que yo..., no, pero que estoy pensando eso es imposible /.

- _Me gusta este, creo que me lo llevaré, tú que opinas? -_

Estaba tan distraída con mis pensamientos que no vi cuando salio del probador.

 _\- Te ves muy bien -_

 _\- Es cierto lo que dice su amiga, luce muy muy bien con ese traje -_

 _\- Si es así me lo llevo -_

Que, pero que se ha creído esa tipa, Seiya me preguntó a mí como lucía, y él muy coqueto haciéndole casoescogió ese traje uyyy ò.ó.

 _\- Ahora si bombón, qué quieres hacer primero, ir a nadar un rato, tomar el sol, o ir a los toboganes -_

 _\- No se, porque no le preguntas a tu amiguita de la tienda!!! -_

o.o hay no, dije eso en voz alta?, y porque ahora él sonríe como tonto?

- _Bombón, no me digas que ahora si estás celosa -_

 _\- Qué, por qué debería de estar celosa? -_

 _\- No lo se, tal vez porque esa chica no dejaba de coquetearme mientras comprabamos, además de darme un papel con su número telefónico -_

 _\- Queeee!!!, pero que se ha creído, mira que estarte coqueteando frente a mí!!! -_

 _\- Entonces si estas celosa -_

 _\- No estoy celosa!!! -_

 _\- Pues en verdad no tienes ninguna razón para estar celosa_ ,- extrañamente me duele el pecho y siento que mi corazón dejo de latir - _porque ten por seguro que ninguna chica podrá robarte mi atención, además de que no deseo estar con otra chica que no seas tú bombón, menos con lo hermosa que luces hoy, por cierto le dije a la vendedora que eres mi novia y le regrese el papel con su número ;) -_

o/o Seiya tonto, no ves que si sigues así yo podría...

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Hola hola!!, he aquí un nuevo capítulo, perdón por la tardanza, la inspiración aun sigue un poco ausente n.n', así que espero me tengan paciencia hasta el siguiente capitulo *-*. Gracias por sus reviews.


	17. Culpable

- _Pero que le pasa a esos tipos, por qué no dejan de mirarte, que no ven que vienes conmigo -_

 _\- Vamos Seiya calmate, te aseguro que ningún chico ha volteado a mirarme , al contrario, al único que ven es a ti_ -

Y es cierto, he visto a más de una chica mirándole.

\- _Qué, pero claro que han volteado a verte -_

Hasta cierto punto esto me parece gracioso, pareciera como si él estuviera celoso de que me vean, aunque estoy segura de que al único que miran es a él.

 _\- Creo que debí dejar que usarás ese bluson rosa, así nadie más hubiera podido ver lo hermosa que eres_ -

Her...hermosa, Seiya acaba de decir que le parezco hermosa? , pero no me atrevo a preguntarle si es cierto lo que acaba de decir, ya que me toma nuevamente de la mano para que caminemos juntos, y posiblemente para que todo el mundo nos vea, al menos espero que de este modo dejen de mirarlo tanto.

Esto es algo extraño, él y yo tomados de las mano, siento algo cálido dentro de mi, me hace sentir tranquila y hasta feliz, así que en ningún momento me opongo a que vayamos tomados de la mano, y he de confesar que también me hace sentir algo superior a todas esas chicas que ahora voltean a mirarme con algo de envidia, si supieran que no somos pareja como han de estar pensando, pero hoy no tengo ganas de desmentirlo.

 _\- Bien bombón, que te parece si primero jugamos y nadamos , y ya después vamos a comer -_

 _\- Me parece buena idea, solo que recuerda que no soy muy buena nadando -_

 _\- No te preocupes por eso, yo te enseñaré a nadar y te cuidaré todo el tiempo -_

 _\- No será muy aburrido o molesto para ti, no podrás divertirte, mejor le pido a uno de los instructores que me ayude, aquí en el folleto que nos dieron a la entrada dice que hay varios para poder ayudar -_

 _\- Qué?!, y dejar que algún desconocido te toque , además yo nunca me aburro estando a tu lado , así que andando, hoy el gran Seiya Kou será tu instructor personal. -_

Seiya tonto!, porque sigues diciendo ese tipo de cosas, por que actúas como si de verdad estuvieras celoso, a caso no te das cuenta de lo que me haces sentir cuando te portas tan atento y protector conmigo!, a caso no te das cuenta que comienzo a dudar .

Pero por qué estoy dudando, que tonterías estas pensando Serena, no tienes porque dudar, tu quieres a Darien!, o no?

- _Anda bombón, no te quedes ahí parada, vamos a divertirnos_ -

Tranquila Serena, no pienses de más, ni imagines cosas que no son, Seiya es tu amigo y por eso se preocupa por ti, si eso es, tú tienes a Darien, y él, él tiene un séquito de fans detrás de él, y seguramente a varias modelos, y famosas, nunca se interesaría en alguien tan común como tú .

Pero que tonta soy, claro que él solo esta jugando a fingir que somos novios para que sus fans dejen de acosarlo, ya me lo había dicho en la escuela, y yo de tonta creyendo que... creyendo que él...

 _\- Bombón cuidado_!! -

Splash!!

 _\- Bombón, Bombón, vamos despierta_!! -

He, que, qué está pasando, quién me llama, y qué es esta sensación cálida en mis labios, por qué Seiya esta gritando, por qué me esta besando?, queeeee!!

 _\- Seiya?! -_

 _\- Bombón!!, que bueno que al fin reaccionaste, comenzabas a preocuparme, pensé que iba a perderte -_

 _\- Que fue lo qué pasó? -_

 _\- De verdad no lo recuerdas? -_

 _\- Mmmm, bueno recuerdo que iba pensando en algunas cosas, cuando escuche que me gritabas, después tropecé con alguien, caí al agua, no podía nadar y después todo se puso negro, no recuerdo nada más. -_

 _\- Bu...bueno, cuando vi que caíste al agua me apresure para poder sacarte, pero estabas un poco lejos de mí ya que te habías quedado atrás, cuando al fin iba a alcanzarte, vi que un salvavidas te sujetaba y te sacaba del agua. Perdóname bombón, esto no hubiera pasado sino te hubiese dejado atrás, prometí cuidarte, y por mi descuido casi te pierdo, soy tan torpe que ni siquiera pude sacarte yo del agua, tuvo que hacerlo alguien más. -_

Entonces solo imaginé que era Seiya quien me daba respiración de boca a boca?, no puedo preguntarle eso, se ve tan triste, a caso es por lo que dijo, porque no pudo salvarme él?

\- _Seiya, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, fui yo quien iba distraída y me separé de ti, si tan solo hubiese puesto más atención en el camino, o no te hubiese soltado, nada de esto habría ocurrido, soy tan tonta, así que por favor no te culpes. -_

 _\- No Serena, todo esto es mi culpa, yo prometí cuidarte, y no lo hice_. -

Él nunca antes me había llamado por mi nombre, de verdad se siente tan mal? , y todo por mi culpa, por ir distraída y pensando tonterías, me duele verlo triste, así que sin pensarlo mucho lo abrazo, intentando hacerlo sentir bien, y que sepa que el no tiene la culpa de lo ocurrido.

 _\- Yo de verdad lo siento, por mi culpa casi te pierdo. -_

 _\- Shhh, no digas nada, estoy bien, no me paso nada, estoy aquí contigo, por favor mírame_. -

Quiero consolarlo, quiero hacerlo sentir bien, quiero ver su hermosa sonrisa, me duele verlo así, sintiéndose culpable por algo que no hizo, no puedo evitarlo, es como si mi cuerpo actuara por si solo, y sin más, lo beso, beso a Seiya, un beso en el que le demuestro que estoy bien, que nada me ha pasado, que nada es su culpa, y que estoy aquí junto al él.

Solo por un momento me olvidaré de todo, me olvidaré que tengo un novio al otro lado del mundo, olvidaré que al chico que estoy besando es famoso y que nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, solo por un momento, más tarde habrá tiempo de sobra para sentir culpa...

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

Yyyyy aquí termina este capítulo , espero haya sido de su agrado, perdón por la demora, espero poder actualizar mas seguido , y ya saben, pueden dejarme sus comentarios para saber sus opiniones del capítulo o de la historia .


	18. Por qué?

- _Seiya, yo lo_...- estoy apunto de disculparme con él por lo que acabo de hacer, aunque en verdad no lo sienta, una parte de mi se siente culpable, esa que cada tarde sin falta le escribía a Darien, pero otra parte no quiere disculparse, esa parte que hace que me cosquillee el estomago, que me sienta flotando, y que esta dando saltos de felicidad; pero no puedo acabar con mi disculpa, ya que él coloca uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios.

- _Shh, no digas nada bombón_ , - y ahora es él quien me besa,- _vamos, creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a otro sitio menos peligroso-_

 _\- Pero acabamos de llegar, y no hemos nadado ni un poco, además de que has gastado en los trajes como para no usarlos-_

 _\- Lo se, pero prefiero ir a otro sitio donde estés más segura-_

 _\- Aquí estoy segura estando contigo, prometo no apartarme de tu lado esta vez,_ \- creo que eso sonó un poco extraño, pero tampoco quiero retractarme por eso.

Toma mi rostro entre sus manos, se sienten tan suaves y cálidas, y nuestras miradas se encuentran,

 _\- Esta bien, pero esta vez no te perderé de vista_ ,- me da un fugaz beso en los labios, mi corazón se acelera, siento que se me va a salir de lo rápido que va, y no puedo evitar sonreír.

Salimos de la enfermería tomados de la mano, aunque no recuerdo en que momento llegamos hasta aquí , seguramente cuando me desmayé, noto que mas de una persona se a girado a observarnos, seguramente parecemos una pareja, me pregunto que pasaría si nos vieran así en la escuela, es cierto que muchos creen que salimos, pero si nos vieran de este modo, como un par de enamorados, que dirían sus fans y mis amigas?...

De repente siento como Seiya tira de mi brazo, pero sin ser brusco, y me acerca hasta él, abrazandome, no puedo evitar sonrojarme, me siento tan segura estando así.

\- _Qué es lo que pasa?-_

 _\- Nada bombón, solo quería que todos esos tipos que te veían supieran que vienes conmigo-_

 _\- Seiya, ya te dije que nadie me ve a mi, sino a ti-_

 _\- Eso es lo que tú crees, pero he visto a mas de uno volteando a verte porque luces muy bonita-_

Me gusta ecucharlo decir que soy bonita, una parte de mi cree que es cierto.

\- _Pero que cosas dices Seiya, mejor vamos ya a divertirnos-_

 _\- Esta bien, ya pensaste que quieres hacer primero?-_

 _\- Pues la verdad no he visto mucho-_

 _\- Ok, entonces vamos primero a dar una vuelta por el parque, seguro encontramos algo-_

 _\- Siii-_

Y así nuevamente y sin separar nuestras manos seguimos nuestro camino, vaya que es grande este parque, me pregunto cuanto costará la entrada.

\- _Waaaa, que toboganes mas grandes!!!, woooo ya viste esa fuente de elefante, que bonita!!, vamos para allá Seiya!!-_

 _-Pero bombón, ese es el área de los chapoteaderos, ahí solo van los niños y sus padres-_

 _\- Pero... pero, quiero jugar cerca del elefante -_

 _\- Ok ok, vamos -_

 _\- Vaya el agua está templada, podría pasar aquí toda la tarde-_

 _\- Pero si pasamos aquí toda la tarde no podremos disfrutar de los otros juegos bombón-_

 _\- Esta bien, solo un rato mas-_

 _\- Mira querido, que linda pareja, me recuerdan a ti y a mi cuando teníamos su edad, y estábamos así de enamorados -_

 _\- Cierto, pero a pesar de los años te sigo amando igual o más -_

 _\- o/o, cre... creo que es hora de ir a otros juegos-_

 _\- Estas segura bombón, creí que querías estar mas tiempo aquí-_

 _\- Pero si nos quedamos aquí todo el día no podremos disfrutar de los demás juegos-_

 _\- Esta bien vamos -_

 _\- A donde será bueno ir ahora?-_

 _\- Que te parece si subimos a ese tobogán-_

 _\- Es muy alto -_

 _\- A caso tienes miedo bombón?-_

 _\- No, bueno tal vez, es solo que...-_

 _\- Sólo que?-_

 _\- Sólo que creo que es hora de comer, si eso es, ya es tarde y no hemos comido-_

 _\- Pero si comemos ahora tendremos que esperar una hora para subir, anda es solo un momento -_

 _\- Yyy... yo-_

 _\- Vamos, es en pareja, prometo sujetarte fuerte para que no sientas miedo-_

 _\- No tengo miedo, tú solo quieres aprovechar la oportunidad para abrazarme-_

 _\- Tal vez, pero también quiero subir, anda vamos, y te compro doble postre-_

Olvidaba que sabe uno de mis puntos débiles, y que le gusta aprovecharse de ello, quiero subir, pero me dan nervios de tan solo pensar que estaremos abrazados, aunque me gusta esa sensación de protección que me da cuando me abraza.

 _\- Esta bien vamos, pero tendrán que ser 3 postres-_

 _\- Hecho-_

 _\- Ok, allá vamos -_

 _\- Hay mucha fila, pero por lo visto avanza rápido-_

 _\- Si, que suerte la nuestra -_

 _\- Vamos bombón, es nuestro turno-_

 _\- Señorita usted suba adelante y el caballero atrás, abrase fuerte mente a su pareja y no se suelten hasta que hayan llegado hasta la piscina-_

Sigo las indicaciones y subo a lo que parece ser una combinación entre en salvavidas y un trineo, siento como se hunde un poco al subir Seiya detrás de mi, puedo ver sus largas piernas a los costados, casi rozando con las mías, y en seguida siento como sus brazos rodean mi cintura, hace rato no me había dado cuenta de lo sabes que son sus manos, se siente tan bien el contacto de su piel con la mía, un momento!!, había olvidado que mi traje deja mi abdomen al descubierto, así que nuestras pieles de verdad están en contacto o/o, no puedo evitarlo, mi cuerpo comienza a temblar ligeramente te, y que sin que empiece el juego me siento algo mareada y con cosquillas en el estomago.

 _\- No tengas miedo bombón, no voy a soltarte -_

Y es no último que escucho antes de gritar ya que sin darme cuenta el trineo comenzó a avanzar y vamos callenondo por un gran tobogáaaaaan.

\- _Bombón estas bien-_

 _\- Sssssi, no te preocupes estoy bien-_

 _\- Estas segura, te vez un pico pálida-_

 _\- Si no te preocupes, solo dame un momento para recuperarme -_

 _\- Yo, lo siento no debí de insistir tanto para subir-_

 _\- Esta bien, ya me encuentro mejor, y la verdad me divertí-_

 _\- Bueno, entonces lo prometido es deuda, vamos a comer y por esos 3 postres-_

 _\- Siiii -_

Él toma nuevamente mi mano entre la suya y nos dirigimos al área de comida, no puedo negar que aun me siento nerviosa cada que me toma de la mano, o que me abraza, pero a una parte de mi le esta gustando.

Esperamos unos momentos a que el mesero tome nuestra orden, me alegro que no fuera una chica, sino seguramente ya le estaría coqueteando a Seiya como la vendedora de trajes.

 _\- Esos e todo, no va a querer algo más señorita?-_

 _\- No, ella no va a querer nada más, ya ordenamos todo lo que queremos, gracias -_

 _\- Ok, en un momento traigo sus ordenes -_

 _\- Creo que espantaste al pobre chico-_

 _\- Él tiene la culpa por coquetearte-_

Por alguna extraña razón creo que hoy Seiya esta algo sobreprotector.

Después de algunos minutos el mesero trae nuestra comida, se ve tan deliciosa, que no espero para comenzar a comer, al igual que Seiya, definitivamente, la comida esta buena, ta todo que no tardo en acabar con ella, y ahora lo mejor el postre.

\- _Este pastel de chocolate esta delicioso-_

 _\- De verdad, déjame probarlo-_

 _\- No, si quieres probarlo tendrás que pedir el tuyo -_

 _\- Anda bombón solo una probada, no puedo comer mucho dulce, recuerda que tengo que cuidar mi peso-_

 _\- Ésta bien, pero solo una ptobadita, no queremos que te pongas gordo y tus fans ya no te quieran-_

 _\- Mientras tú lo hagas no me importa que no me quieran mis fans , ahora dame un poco de pastel_ -

Es en serio, quiere que le de de comer en la boca!!, esta bien es solo un poco, y no hay nadie viendo.

 _\- Vaya que si esta delicioso_ -

Este fin de semana fue uno de lis mejores que he tenido, me la pase increíble con Seiya, después de comer platicamos de muchas cosas, y después fuimos a lis demás juegos, pero es momento de regresar a la realidad, el Lunes y hay que ir a la escuela , aunque Seiya me prometió que al fin iría a clases, no se porque me emociona tanto, tal vez porque me dijo que me tendría una sorpresa.

Vaya desde que cambie un poco mis hábitos en la mañana me da mas tiempo para caminar a la escuela en vez de ir corriendo como antes, y llegar a tiempo a la escuela, pero vaya que sorpresa, al parecer Mina me ganó el día de hoy, y ya están con ella Mina y Amy.

 _\- Hola chicas, buenos días-_

 _\- Serena!!, hola no te vimos llegar-_

 _\- Qué es lo que están leyendo?-_

 _\- Esto Serena, verás-_

 _\- Serena, es cierto que tu y Seiya tuvieron una cita y están saliendo?!! -_

 _\- Mina!!-_

 _\- Vamos chicas, ustedes también quieren saber-_

 _\- Yo pues yo-_

 _\- Serena Tsukino!!!-_

Hay no lo que me faltaba, Kakkyu.

\- _Tú, como te atreves a salir en una cita con mi Seiya, ahora todas las revistas dicen que tú y él estan saliendo, exijo una explicación!!-_

Me arroja una revista, es la misma que las chicas estaba leyendo, y efectivamente, en la portada aparecemos Seiya y yo en el momento que le estaba dando pastel, es una escena tan íntima, como la de un par de enamorados.

 _\- Es cierto, el y yo salimos, pero para nada fue una cita, fue solo una salida entre amigos, entre Seiya y yo no hay nada, es más, yo ya tengo un novio y es mucho mas guapo que Seiya!!!-_

Me dejé llevar por el enojo, como se atreve esta chica a reclamarme y exigirme una explicación, y mas aún, como se atrevió a decir que es su Seiya, cuando él es, él es...

\- _Plaff_ -

El sonido de algo cayendo llama la atención de todas, pero cuando giramos hacia el lugar de donde vino ese ruido no hay nadie, aunque mirando bien, hay un objeto tirado en el piso, creo que es una revista, algo en mi se pone en alerta, mi corazón se acelera y comienza a dolerme, las manos me sudan, no pongo atención en las chicas a mi espalda, solo camino en dirección al objeto, y si, es una revista, con cuidado la recojo, en la portada están Seiya y Black Lady, comienzo a ojearla, las manos me sudan cada vez mas, llego hasta las paginas centrales donde hay una foto de ellos dos, es la revista para la que Seiya recién trabajó, y ahí a cada orilla de las páginas hay unos mensajes.

 _" Para Serena Tsukino, gracias por ser mi fan, te quiere, Black Lady "_

 _" Bombón gracias por la cita, me divertí mucho, terminando las clases hay algo importante que quiero decirte. Seiya"_

Es él, él estuvo aquí, fue quien dejo caer la revista, habrá escuchado lo que dije?, sin pensarlo salgo rápido del salón y comienzo a correr buscando a Seiya, mis mejillas se humedecen, estoy llorando, por qué estoy llorando?

Wiii, estoy de vuelta, perdón por la demora,este capítulo me costó un poco de trabajo escribirlo , si alguien me lee aun espero les haya gustado este cap, y ojalá me dejen saber su opinión, gracias, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo el cual será como un especial, y muchas gracias por sus review :D.


	19. Y todo comenzó

Seiya pov

\- _Qué!, pero por qué debo de asistir a la escuela, no sería más fácil continuar con los tutores? -_

 _\- Tal vez, pero Yaten y yo queremos ir a la universidad -_

 _\- Pero no por eso significa que yo deba de ir, me rehuso -_

 _\- Seiya, no te preguntamos, irás y punto -_

 _\- No no y no, qué pasará con las giras, los conciertos, con nuestras fans?! -_

 _\- Nada, casi todo seguirá como hasta ahora -_

 _\- Casi?-_

 _\- Así es, podremos seguir tocando y dando conciertos dentro del país, pero por lo mientras, no más giras -_

 _\- Es enserio! -_

 _\- Deja ya de actuar como un niño caprichoso y egoísta, Taiki y yo decidimos que continuaremos nuestros estudios, al igual que tú!-_

 _\- No necesito continuar mis estudios, ya tengo trabajo, soy cantante y es lo único que quiero ser -_

 _\- De verdad eso es lo que quieres, nunca has deseado hacer otra cosa? -_

 _\- No, nunca -_

 _\- Pues nosotros si, y seguiremos nuestros sueños hasta cumplirlos -_

 _\- Pensé que su sueño era ser cantantes -_

 _\- Y lo es Seiya, pero entiendelo, también soñamos con otras cosas, no siempre seremos cantantes -_

 _\- Quieres decir que el grupo se separará? -_

 _\- Tal vez no ahora, pero en unos años si -_

 _\- Pero qué están diciendo?!-_

 _\- Eso, que Three Lights en un futuro dejará los escenarios -_

 _\- Pues a mi no me parece -_

 _\- Deja ya de hacer rabietas -_

 _\- Calma Yaten, Seiya tal vez ahora no puedas entendernos, pero cuando vayas a la escuela y tengas una vida un poco más normal, tal vez puedas hacerlo, tal vez encuentres un nuevo sueño -_

 _\- Lo dudo, mi sueño siempre ha sido y será ser cantante -_

 _\- Contigo no se puede hablar!! -_

 _\- Yaten espera!, Seiya en tu cuarto ya están listas las cosas que ocuparás para la escuela, mañana inician las clases, nosotros te iremos a dejar hasta el colegio -_

Y así sin más los dos salen del departamento dejándome solo.

\- _Por que tengo que ir a la escuela, solo porque ellos lo dicen?, prefiero seguir con los tutores en lugar de ir a una escuela donde seguramente las chicas me acosarán todo el día, qué fastidio, solo de imaginarlo me dan ganas de irme lejos de aquí -_

 _\- En fin, veamos que es lo que dejó Taiki -_

 _\- Es en serio?!!, un uniforme, esto no podría ser peor -_

Aviento el uniforme sobre la cama, no quiero usarlo ni ir a esa tonta escuela, mejor me relajaré un poco con mi guitarra, hace tiempo que no escribo nada, tal vez si hago nuevas canciones y sacamos un nuevo álbum, mis hermanos desistan de su tonta idea de dejar los escenarios.

\- ss -

Lunes, con lo que me chocan los lunes, y lo peor, es el primer día de clases.

\- _Seiya, ya estás listo? -_

 _\- Ya voy -_

 _\- Apresurate o te quedarás sin desayunar!!-_

Qué graciosos, como ellos están felices de ir a la universidad, claro ahí habrá muchas chicas lindas, en cambio yo tendré que ver a diario a un montón de chicas tontas de preparatoria, odio este uniforme, aún que no puedo negar que me veo genial con el, claro, todo lo que me ponga siempre luce genial.

\- _Ya estoy listo -_

 _\- Jajaja, Seiya, luces taaan tierno con ese uniforme, deja te tomo una foto -_

 _\- Yo no le veo lo gracioso, un momento, ustedes por qué no están usando un uniforme?-_

 _\- Simple hermanito, por que nosotros ya somos adultos, y vamos a la universidad, no necesitamos uniformes -_

 _\- Yaten, ya no molestes a Seiya, mejor apresurense a desayunar, o se nos hará tarde -_

Wowowo, veo que de alguna manera las noticias de que asistiré a la escuela han corrido demasiado rápido, aún no llegamos a la escuela y ya puedo ver a varias chicas en la entrada, podría asegurar que incluso hay de otras escuelas .

 _\- No soy un chico normal!!, y ellas lo saben, en serio, no me dejen solo aquí -_

 _\- Deja de ser tan llorón y mejor ya baja,ten por seguro que cuando todas esas chicas vean como eres en verdad, dejarán de seguirte -_

 _\- Pero que tonterías dices, si soy irresistible , pensándolo bien iré con ellas que si saben apreciarme, nos vemos en la tarde -_

 _\- Nos vemos, suerte en la escuela, llamas al chófer cuando salgas para que te lleve a casa -_

 _\- Si, si -_

Bueno allá voy, apenas salgo del auto y ya hay un montón de chicas sobre mi, no me dejan ni mover.

- _Seiya soy tu fan-_ _\- Yo también -_ _\- Pero yo más-_ _\- No, yo más!!!-_ _\- Chicas chicas no pelen, a todas las aprecio por igual, y les agradezco mucho el que estén aquí para recibirme, todas ustedes son muy lindas . -_

Y con esas palabras sólo logré que se emocionaran aún más, prácticamente me ahogaba en un mar de chicas , y de repente a lo lejos me pareció ver venir una tormenta de arena, al parecer alguien venía corriendo hacia acá...

\- ss -

Hola hola, de nuevo yo, si ya se que muchas querrán colgarme por tardar tanto en actualizar, por eso les pido una disculpa, este capítulo ya lo había escrito, pero nose que pasó que se borró, y nuevamente a reescribirlo, es algo corto, pero quise actualizar por todas aquellas que me lo han pedido, gracias por leer y seguir mi historia, también por comentar , me pondré a escribir para poder actualizar pronto.


	20. Lo siento

Ese día practicamente corrí por toda la escuela en busca de Seiya, pero no lo encontré en ningún sitio, quería saber qué tanto escuchó, y explicarle las cosas, nosé por qué tengo la necesidad de aclararle lo que dije, pero que podría decirle, ni yo misma entiendo que me pasa.

Han pasado dos días desde ese incidente, Seiya a venido solo a algunas clases, se ve agotado, he intentado hablar con él pero por lo visto me ha estado evitando.

Estoy confundida, nosé que es lo que me pasa últimamente, cada que estoy con Seiya me siento feliz, y las veces que nos hemos besado, solo de recordar me siento en las nubes, mi corazón late deprisa, mis manos sudan, y mi estómago, siento como si algo se moviera dentro de él, pero al recordar estos últimos días en los que se ha alejado de mí como si tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa, mis ojos pican, mi estómago se siente vacío, y mi corazón...

La última vez que sentí todo eso fue cuando Darién me pidió ser su novia, y después cuando me dijo que iría a estudiar al extranjero, no entiendo porque es parecido el sentir.

Creo que lo mejor es apurarme con los deberes de la escuela, tal vez mañana pueda hablar con Seiya, eso espero.

\- _Hola, Seiya?-_ _\- Bombón, yo, lo siento por llamar tan tarde -_ _\- No te preocupes, aún no dormía, que bueno que llamaste yo quería hablar contigo y...-_ _\- Bombón yo, llame para decirte que acepté actuar en la película junto a Lady Black-_ _\- De verdad, muchas felicidades!!, sé que lo harás muy bien-_ _\- A partir de mañana ya no nos veremos más, hasta dentro de unos meses que termine la película, adiós Bombón.-_ _\- Qué, Seiya espera_ ,- pero él ya ha colgado, siento un hueco en el corazón, esta vez no puedo evitarlo y comienzo a llorar, no lo veré por un tiempo, no me dejó ni siquiera explicarle lo de días atrás, y más aún no me dejó despedirme adecuadamente, aunque que iba a decirle "está bien no te preocupes, yo te escribiré después de escribirle a mi novio casi todos los días", qué tonta soy.

Tomo mi celular para escribirle un mensaje de texto.

"Lo siento"

Pasan solo unos minutos y obtengo una respuesta.

"Estaré bien, no te preocupes"

Y con eso tengo para seguir llorando por un rato, me siento tan vacía.

Las noticias vularon rápido, todos en la escuela al día siguiente hablaban de la nueva película donde Seiya y Black Lady actuarán juntos, los periódicos y revistas igual hablan de ello, y de nuevo los rumores de que son pareja, estoy triste y molesta al mismo tiempo, cuántas veces Seiya tendrá que aclarar que ellos no son nada, más que compañeros de trabajo, hasta cuándo van a entenderlo y dejar de esparcir esos tontos rumores, después van a venir con que se van a casar, o peor aún que se fugaron y casaron en secreto, vaya que hay personas muy chismosas y amarillistas, a las cuales no les importa mentir con tal de ganar seguidores.

Ha pasado ya un mes, los días desde ese entonces han sido extraños, primero la noticia de la película, y luego, todas esas chicas que me miraban con odio, ahora me ven y parecen reírse de mi, por momentos siento ganas de llorar, pero no, no lo haré, no tengo nada por lo cual sentirme mal, Seiya y yo no somos nada más que amigos, o al menos eso creo.

Pero en vez de preocuparme por eso, mejor iré a la biblioteca a escribirle a Darién.

Me dirijo a la mesa de siempre, a esa que está oculta y dónde puedo estar sola, lejos de todas esas miradas burlonas, saco mi tableta y abro mi e-mail.

"Hola princesa, cómo has estado, cómo van los estudios, espero que esté todo bien por allá. Te quiere, Darién Chiva."

Tan breve como siempre, aunque a decir verdad últimamente le contesto de la misma manera, no sé qué me pasa, hace meses le hubiese escrito casi una hoja entera, pero ahora, son máximo 5 simples renglones igual que él.

Vaya, recibí un correo de Haru:

" Hola Sere, no hace mucho que regrese a Alemania y ya los extraño mucho a nuestros padres y a ti. Sabes, dentro de poco Michiru viajará de nuevo a Japón, por cuestiones familiares, pero no podré acompañarla, me dijo que iría a visitarlos, en especial a ti, vaya que le simpatizaste mucho.

Recordé que dentro de poco será el baile de invierno en tu escuela, por lo cual te mandaré un obsequio que espero te guste mucho, a decir verdad Michiru me ayudó a escogerlo.

Me despido por ahora, recuerda que te quiero mucho, y dile a Mamá y Papá que los extraño y los quiero. Adiós"

Vaya qué buena noticia, veré de nuevo a Michiru, hay cosas de las que quiero hablar con ella, en especial de lo que he estado sintiendo últimamente, espero y pueda aconsejarme.

El baile de invierno, la verdad no lo recordaba, últimamente pienso en muchas cosas, sobretodo en mis sentimientos, extraño a Darién, pero hay ocasiones en las que extrañamente extraño más a Seiya, seguramente por la forma en que nos despedimos, no pude explicarle nada de lo sucedido, y desde el día de la llamada no he sabido nada de él, no contesta las llamadas ni mensajes, he pensado que me está evitando, aunque no se por qué, o tal vez si.

Saco la revista en la que vienen las fotos de él y Lady, esa dónde está su autógrafo de ella, y un mensaje por parte de él, no he podido dejar de preguntarme que es eso tan importante que quería decirme aquel día, sería lo de la película?, pero eso me lo dijo por teléfono, habrá sido algo más?

Bueno, es hora de ir a casa, dónde muchas preguntas sin respuesta, y un montón de sentimientos diferentes me esperan, quisiera poder descifrar lo que siento exactamente, lo que mi corazón intenta decirme, pero mi mente lo calla...

️

Uff este capítulo me costó un poco escribirlo, fue mucho escribir y borrar, pero finalmente quedó, perdón por la espera, el siguiente capítulo desde hace tiempo que lo imaginé, así que ya tengo algo adelantado, espero no tardar mucho en terminarlo, y preparen su caja de clinex jiji.

Pd.: sus reviews son bienvenidos jijijiji


	21. Un corazón roto

Ya son dos meses desde que Seiya de fue, no he recibido ninguna llamada ni mensaje suyo, algún día volverá a la escuela?.

Michiru llamó hace unos días, dijo que llegará la próxima semana, justo el día del baile, las chicas están entusiasmadas, Mina sobre todo, no deja de hablar de vestidos, zapatos y peinados, para este baile las chicas deben de pedirle a los chicos que sean su pareja, mis amigas ya tienen pareja al igual que la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela, al parecer soy la única que ni siquiera le ha pedido a algún chico ser mi pareja, pero en verdad la idea del baile no me entusiasma.

\- _Mírala, ahora que Seiya no está, no tiene con quién ir al baile-_

 _-Pobre, la muy tonta ha de haber creído que alguien tan famoso y popular como él iría con ella-_

 _\- Si él estuviese en la escuela seguramente la hubiera rechazado, él ya tiene a alguien hermosa que si está a su altura -_

 _\- Cierto!, y hacen una pareja hermosa -_

 _\- Son la pareja perfecta, afortunadamente abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que se merecía algo mejor -_

 _\- Jajajaja!-_

Esa Kakyuu es una pesada, desde que los rumores de Seiya y Lady Black empezaron a esparcirse no ha dejado de molestarme, la verdad la mayoría de las veces no hago caso a lo que me dice, pero hoy, en verdad seré muy poca cosa para él?, pero que estoy diciendo, eso no debería de importarme, pero de todos modos, porque siento un nudo en la garganta?

️

Ya es noche y no puedo dormir, a decir verdad desde hace tiempo que no logro dormir bien.

\- _Hola?-_

 _\- Bombón -_

 _\- Seiya, eres tú?-_

 _\- Si, perdón por la hora, pero he estado algo ocupado y recién tuve tiempo, quise llamarte para decirte que en unos días vuelvo a Tokio, allá terminaremos de filmar la película-_

 _\- De verdad?, entonces volverás a la escuela?-_

 _\- Aún no estoy muy seguro -_

 _\- Ya veo, sabes, dentro de una semana habrá un baile en la escuela, y las chicas tenemos que pedirle a los chicos que sean nuestra pareja-_

 _\- De verdad, suena interesante, dime, ya tienes pareja?-_

 _\- No, creo que soy la única sin pareja de la escuela, es un poco deprimente, tal vez no asista, además de que será de disfraces y no tengo uno-_

 _\- No seas tan aburrida bombón, no puedes perderte el baile de invierno, si quieres yo puedo acompañarte-_

 _\- Enserio?, no habrá problema con tu trabajo? -_

 _-No lo creo -_

 _\- Entonces si quiero que me acompañes!!-_

 _\- Hejem, bombón creo que se te está olvidando algo?-_

 _\- Así, y qué es?-_

 _\- Que las chicas deben de invitar a los chicos -_

 _\- Está bien, está bien, Seiya Kou, aceptarias ser mi pareja en el baile de invierno? -_

 _\- Ham no lo sé, la verdad hay muchas chicas que me lo han pedido, pero aún no puedo decidirme -_

 _\- Seiya eres un tonto!_ \- Me alegra escucharlo bromear conmigo, había creído que algo se había roto entre nosotros después de la última vez que nos vimos.

 _\- Está bien, pero quiero que me recojas puntual, y que alquiles una limusina -_

 _\- Pero no se se donde vives-_

 _\- Tontita, tengo que irme, mándame un mensaje del día y la hora del baile, yo pasaré por ti -_

 _\- Ok, nos vemos -_

Extrañamente mi humor ha cambiado, me siento feliz, y con muchas ansias por que sea el día del baile.

Hoy es el baile, estoy muy emocionada, el día de ayer Michiru llego de sorpresa y me entregó el regalo que Haru me mandó, era un vestido hermoso, así que ya no hubo necesidad de buscar algo para hoy, Michiru dijo que vendría nuevamente hoy para ayudarme a arreglar.

\- _Luces hermosa -_

 _\- Es por el vestido y por qué me ayudaste a maquillarme y peinarme -_

 _\- No, tú eres muy linda, y eres tú quien hace ver hermoso a ese vestido -_

 _\- Gracias -_

Din Dong

 _\- Bueno, creo que su caballero ha llegado princesa -_

 _\- Me siento nerviosa -_

 _\- No me digas que es debido a quien te está esperando -_

 _\- Qué?, no, nada de eso, esque este es mi primer baile -_

 _-Segura? -_

 _\- Creo que será mejor que baje, nos vemos Michiru, y gracias por ayudarme -_

 _\- No es nada, y te estaré esperando para que me cuentes cómo te fue -_

 _\- Está bien, te lo contaré todo a mi regreso -_

Con que esto es tener una hermana, si hubiese sido Haru, seguramente me hubiera prohibido ir al baile, o hubiese bajado para amenazar a Seiya

 _\- Wow bombón te ves como toda una princesa -_

 _\- De verdad te parezco una princesa? -_

 _\- Claro, y no a cualquier princesa, sino que nadamas ni nada menos que a Serenity -_

 _\- Lo recordaste?!-_

 _\- Claro, siempre me gusta recordar lo buenos momentos que pasó con mi mejor amiga -_

Mejor amiga, nunca me había llamado así, tengo la sensación de que algo raro está pasando, tal vez sea solo mi imaginación.

 _\- Bueno princesa creo que es hora de ir al baile -_

 _\- Si, vamos -_

No quise decirle nada para no elevar más su ego, pero la verdad hoy luce muy apuesto, siempre lo hace, pero hoy con ese traje parece un príncipe de verdad.

Llegamos al baile, muchos de los precentes se nos quedaron viendo, fue muy gracioso ver a Kakyu con el rostro muy rojo de enfado. Veo a mis migas en un mesa y de inmediato me acerco a ellas, todas nos miran con sorpresa, ya que creyeron que no vendría, y menos en compañía de Seiya.

Comemos, y después de un rato nos paramos a bailar, la música es muy animada, todos lucen alegres al bailar, pero después de un momento la música comienza a cambiar a una más lenta.

 _\- Creo que es momento de tomar un descanso-_

 _\- No seas una aguafiestas bombón, la música aún no ha parado -_

Pero lo que tú no entiendes es que con ese ritmo tendremos que bailar muy juntos, y no quiero que te des cuenta como mi cuerpo tiembla, y mi corazón se acelera al estar tan cerca de ti, pero no puedo decirle eso, así que solo me dejo llevar y pongo mis brazos al rededor de su cuello y apoyo mi cabeza en uno de sus hombros, huele tan bien.

 _\- Sabes bombón te he extrañado estos últimos meses -_

 _\- No seas mentiroso, con tanto trabajo y una compañera de trabajo tan bonita, ni tiempo te ha de dar para pensar en algo más -_

 _\- Tú no eres algo más -_

 _\- Sabes, últimamente hay muchos rumores sobre ti y Black Lady -_

 _\- Estás celosa a caso? -_

 _\- Claro que no!!-_

 _\- Cierto, tú ya tienes a alguien,- no lo digas de esa manera porque me haces sentir la mala del cuento. -Bombón, hay algo muy importante de lo que quiero hablar contigo ya que eres mi única amiga -_

 _\- Qué es? -_

 _\- Creo que me estoy enamorando-_

 _\- Cómo que crees? -_

 _\- Si, es que hay alguien que en un principio pensé que era una persona insoportable, pero después la fui conociendo mejor, y con cada momento que paso a su lado me siento diferente, siento que mi corazón podría estallar cuando la veo, sabes a lo que me refiero? -_

 _\- Si -_ es asi como me siento cuando estoy a tu lado, pero no puede ser amor, o si?, yo ya tengo a Darién.

\- _Creo que me le confesaré, eres a la primera que se lo digo, ni mis hermanos lo saben, y estoy seguro de que sabes de quien te hablo -_

Siento algo extraño en el pecho, como si me golpearan, creo saber quién es la persona de quien habla, no quiero que diga su nombre, por favor, no lo digas, te lo suplico.

 _\- Es Black Lady, es una persona increíble, y debo darte las gracias, porque de no haber sido por ti nunca hubiese aceptado trabajar con ella, y jamás la hubiese conocido como ahora -_

 _\- Me alegro mucho por ti -_

Esas palabras las escuché una vez de él, pero cuando él me las dijo no creo que se haya sentido como me siento ahora, porque mi corazón pesa y me duele tanto, porque mis ojos pican, no seas tonta Serena, no puedes llorar ahora, sino él creerá que no te alegras en verdad, pero la verdad no me alegra ni me hace feliz, por qué?

Hola hola, estoy de regreso, perdón por la demora, pero últimamente a veces no se ni dónde tengo la cabeza, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, no puedo prometer actualizar pronto, pero si seguir publicando hasta terminar esta historia.


	22. Una razón

Después de su confesión de Seiya el resto del baile ha sido una tortura para mí, en ningún momento he dejado de sonreír, decirle lo mucho que me alegro por él, y darle consejos de cómo declararse a la chica que le gusta, la chica que le gusta, aún no puedo creerlo, algo dentro de mí se siente roto, siento un vacío en el estomago, y mis ojos por alguna extraña razón parecen querer llorar.

El baile al fin terminó, quería irme sola a casa, pensar en lo sucedido recién y en mi sentir, pero Seiya insistió en traerme a casa.

\- _Bombón, te encuentras bien? -_

 _\- Estoy bien no te preocupes, solo me siento algo cansada después de tanto bailar -_

 _\- Ok, bueno princesa hemos llegado a su hogar -_

 _\- Seiya, gracias por acompañarme el día de hoy, fue una linda noche, nos vemos. -_

Sin más bajo corriendo de su auto sin permitirle siquiera reaccionar, entro rápidamente a mi casa sin mirar hacia atrás, mis piernas parecen no poder más, por lo cual caigo de rodillas a pocos pasos de la puerta, me duele, duele mucho.

\- _Serena, eres tú?, pero que te pasó, estás bien?-_

 _\- Michiru yo...yo, no sé que es lo que pasa conmigo, no entiendo nada,- no puedo evitarlo más, mis ojos dejan escapar unas cuantas lágrimas._ _\- Es por Seiya?-_

 _\- No, bueno si, es solo que él acaba de decirme que está enamorado de Black Lady, yo lo felicité y le dije que me sentía feliz por él, pero la verdad es que por dentro me sentí destrozada, y no se por qué!!-_

 _\- No será que es porque sientes algo por él -_

 _\- Claro que siento algo por él, es mi amigo -_

 _\- No me refiero a eso, si fuera solo amistad no estarías así, yo diría más bien que es amor -_

 _\- Qué?, no, eso no es posible, yo ya tengo a Darién y lo quiero mucho -_

 _\- Querer y amar son cosas muy diferentes, o tal vez no es amor, pero si te gusta -_

 _\- Seiya gustarme?, pero eso no puede ser, no hay razón para que él me guste, no es nada parecido a mí tipo ideal, es arrogante, creído, aunque también es amable, dulce, protector, atento, y cuando estoy a su lado me hace sentir segura, aunque también me hace sentir nerviosa, que mis piernas son de gelatina, que mi estómago cosquillea y mi corazón pareciera estar en una maratón -_

 _\- Haruka tampoco era mi tipo ideal, no cumplía con mis espectativas, pero sin darme cuenta comencé a sentir cosas por él, me costó un poco aceptar lo que sentía, pero me di cuenta que el amor no es una lista de cualidades, ni se necesita una razón para sentirlo -_

 _\- No se necesita una razón -_

 _\- Así es -_

 _\- Oh bueno, entonces, él en verdad me gusta, me gusta mucho Seiya -_

Mis mejillas comienzan a humedecerse, en algun momento mis lágrimas parecieron multiplicarse, y ahora entiendo el dolor que siento, es el de mi corazón roto.

Michiru se inca a mi lado y me abraza fuertemente, recargo mi cabeza en su hombro y dejó salir todas mis lágrimas y mi sentir.

\- _Ahora que se que él me gusta no puedo hacer nada, porque él está enamorado de alguien más y va a confesarse, y me duele mucho!!-_

 _\- "si sientes que vas a llorar ven a verme" -_

Pero qué es lo que debo de hacer cuando eres tú el que me hace llorar?

\- _Que debo de hacer ahora?, todo...todo esta tan estropeado y desorganizado dentro de mi cabeza, yo estoy tan triste. -_

 _\- No llores Serena, yo estoy aquí -_

 _\- Gracias Michiru, en verdad muchas gracias, ahora solo espero que esté dolor pase rápido -_

 _\- Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá, pero vamos, te acompaño hasta tu recámara, necesitas descansar -_

Cómo pude ser tan tonta y no darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, en un principio creí que le gustaba a Seiya, todas esas cosas lindas que me decía, su preocupación hacia mi, y las veces en que nos besamos, tal vez, solo tal vez en algún momento le llegue a gustar.

Me siento terrible, soy una mala persona, teniendo novio cómo me fuí a enamorar de alguien más?, se supone que yo a quien quiero es a Darién, pero últimamente hemos estado tan distantes, cada vez es menos nuestra comunicación, no se en que momento dejé de sentirme ansiosa esperando un mensaje o llamada de él, poco a poco dejó de importarme, porque había alguien a mi lado que me hacía olvidar la tristeza y soledad, y sin darme cuenta esa persona se metió en mi corazón, pero ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer, porque sin siquiera tenerlo lo he perdido.

Tal vez mi cariño por Darién no es tan fuerte como pensaba, tal vez es sólo eso, cariño, como el que siento por Haru o Michiru, creo que es momento de dejar de engañarme y engañarlo, tal vez es momento de terminar con esto, él no se merece a alguien a medias, así que lo mejor será dejarlo seguir su camino y dejar que encuentre a la persona indicada.

Me siento muy agotada, sobre todo emocionalmente, esta noche ha sido como una caja llena de sorpresas, aunque no muy buenas, vaya, quién lo diría, yo Serena Tsukino enamorada del arrogante Seiya Kou, y descubriendo que mis sentimientos por Darién no eran tan fuertes como creía.

Si hace unos meses me hubiesen preguntado quién es el chico que me gusta inmediatamente hubiera dicho Darién, pero ahora, todo ha cambiado.

Lo mejor será que duerma de una vez, ya mañana será otro día y ya pensaré mejor en cómo solucionar esta situacion, aunque no hay mucho que se pueda hacer, porque él quiere a alguien, y ese alguien no soy yo, no lo soy...


End file.
